Four Years Past
by ADSharpe
Summary: Four Years have passed since the downfall of Voldemort and Hogwarts has only just opened due to repairs. However another evil is approaching.
1. September 1st

**Chapter 1**  
**September 1st**

* * *

_**Luke**_

Four years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry Potter had triumphed over Lord Voldemort. The school has closed soon after, due to the mass damage inflicted on it's beautiful structure. However, the repairs had now been successfully completed, and Hogwarts famous grand Oak front doors were open once more. Children from Britain in the meanwhile had to compensate for three years of no Hogwarts. Many people sent their kids abroad to America, France or Durmstrang, some were home taught… And some, missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

Luckily, for me, I had wizarding parents, which I suppose made me pureblood, not that it mattered, but this meant I could be home-schooled. I had a basic understanding of the strange art that is magic. However, I was relieved when at long last, after three years, my Hogwarts letter had arrived. It wasn't that I didn't like being home-schooled, It was the fact that Hogwarts is one of the best places to go, and it would be great to be a part of it's long and famous history.

I had already most of the necessary items for Hogwarts, however a little trip to Diagon Alley was needed.

The green flames roared in the vast fireplace of my house. This was only my second time using Floo-Powder. I was still hesitant of its intimidation. My parents beckoned me into the flames. My light blue eyes stared into the green flames fearfully before I stepped into the heart of them. Choking, I said as clearly as I could:

"Diagon Alley"

Instantly I was hoisted up the chimney, but instead of coming out the top, I whirled through the endless chimney leading me through fireplace after fireplace before suddenly coming to a stop on a hard brick floor. I coughed the soot from my lungs and clambered out of the fireplace before anyone else fell into me. I saw in a mirror above the fireplace a thin faced boy of fourteen staring back, his golden blond hair, black with soot. I brushed as much as I could out my hair, before witnessing my dad falling out of the fireplace, identically the way I did.

The first stop in Diagon Alley was Gringotts. I already owned a wand, and a cauldron, but that was about the only thing. A short goblin peered over the front desk.

"Name?"

"Morgan, Luke" said my dad dully.

I nodded and the goblin led the way to a side door. I had never been into the vault. I had been asked to stay in the main lobby last time we came. My Mum told me that it was just a big hall with doors to each vault. However I wasn't expecting a underground railway track. We clambered in, I was hesitant at the safety of the little tiny cart. It sped along many different tunnels, going up and down, I almost vomited over the sides. Eventually the cart came to a complete stop outside a dark and foreboding looking door. The goblin unlocked it's many locks and the door swung open to reveal a large pile of golden, silver and copper coins. My parents scooped up around 500 gold coins and came back to the cart where I stood, watching from the distance.

We walked out onto the street again, dizzy from our ride back up.

"Right Luke, you go with your father to get some books, I'll go get potion ingredients, we'll meet up in Madam Malkin's"

I nodded and we separated. We entered Flourish and Blotts, the sun gleaming through the windows. I reached into my rucksack and pulled out the book list.

"Standard Book of Spells grade 4" I recited.

We walked into the "Hogwarts" section of the store and looked above the shelves. I little label at the top of the bookshelf read "Standard Book of Spells". I looked down on the shelves. The books had been neatly ordered by the Grades. I took the book I needed from the 4th shelf down and read again from the list.

A little while later, we left the shop, my rucksack considerably heavier.

"Luke, why don't you go along to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for ten minutes, I'll meet with you and your mother in Madam Malkin's"

"Sure, fine by me, see you in ten minutes" I said cheerfully.

I loved Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The first time I visited the shop I felt like I was in heaven. Colourful boxes had littered the walls in all directions. And today was no different. I entered the shop gleefully, immediately I was immersed in the joyful atmosphere. I looked around the different shelves. There was no product that was the faintest bit boring. I came across the "Food" section. As I was eyeing the "Skiving Snackboxes", a tall, ginger haired man with freckles looked over my shoulder .

"Get you out of any class that will, unluckily I was never allowed them when I was at school, my wife stopped me, but hopefully no-one will stop you" he said, and he walked away to other customers.

Alas, my time was up before I could buy anything, I dragged myself out the shop reluctantly and headed over to Madam Malkin's. I saw my parents beaming at me, my Dad held a broomstick…a Nimbus 2002! They were the newest broom out! It was white in colour, down to the brushes at the end, which all joined up to one fine point, like the previous Nimbus 2001s. Also it had the same sort of shape, but sleeker and silver lettering on the handle with the Nimbus lettering on. On the other side of him stood my Mum, holding a cage containing a small snowy owl. I gasped loudly.

"Merlin's Beard! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted.

Madam Malkin sent a disapproving glance over at me, however she smiled after and came over.

"Robes for the gentleman I presume? The normal stuff, Oh, my dear, what dress robes do you want?"

"Dress Robes?"

"You'll find out soon… Maybe we'll leave it for a later date"

She took my measurements and soon produced a set of robes for every occasion at Hogwarts. My parents paid and handed over my broomstick and owl to me. I grinned happily and left the store a lot happier.

I felt the first morning sun of September heat my back up as I slept peacefully in my sleep until it finally woke me up. I drearily rubbed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep today. However I was to leave the house, for an entire year, and the train that would take me away was leaving at nine, earlier due to more houses being sorted I suppose. I glanced over at my clock on the bedside table. Quickly my eyes flew open. I had slept in…the train was leaving in half an hour! I hadn't even finished packing. I hurled out of bed and threw a bunch of clothes into my trunk. I looked at the time again. 25 minutes to go. I packed up the miscellaneous items such as my broomstick and cauldron and bits and bobs and slammed the trunk closed. I jumped into the shower and showered as quickly as I could. I ran back to my room. 5 minutes. I ran downstairs with my trunk and my owl, "Schnëe" which was German for snow. My Mum came running in and grabbed my arm. I knew what she was about to do. I grabbed hold of my things, waved goodbye to Dad who was running down the stairs. Everything turned black.

We were rushing through a dark vortex, squeezed for oxygen, and suddenly slammed onto the platform, that billowed with steam. The whistle was blowing, and the train was picking up speed.


	2. Sky

**Chapter 2**

**Sky**

* * *

_**Luke**_

The train was moving, I was going to miss it! However as I swung my eyes frantically around, I spotted a door still open. I took my chance, I pelted towards it with my trunk and owl I threw them on first, the train was picking up speed, someone was coming to close the door as I lunged forward, head butting the person in the knees and landed on the speeding train.

"Merlin's Beard! Watch what you're doing" said the person as he closed shut the door. I slowly got to my feet, rubbing the patch on my head which collided with the person's knees. The first thing I needed to do was to find the carriage where the trunks were kept. I picked it up along with my owl and walked to the back of the train. Many people in the carriages took no notice, all the unfamiliar faces. The excitement of going to Hogwarts was now starting to swell up inside. In a few hours, I would be in the famous Great Hall, I had only seen photos in "Hogwarts; A History" but it looked amazing with all the candles and the long tables.

I found the end of the carriage and deposited my trunk in the nearest spot. Now time to find a carriage to sit in, most of them that I passed were full. I suppose I'd better share it with someone in that case.

I looked in the carriages, mainly full of younger students or older, I hadn't seen anyone around my age. However, ahead of me I saw a young girl, roughly my age. I started to follow her when a door opened to the side of me. I turned and looked into bright golden green eyes staring back at me. I felt my mouth open a bit. The girl pushed her silvery hair out of her face and said heavenly,

"I saw you, walking earlier, do you need a place to sit? You can sit in here with me if you like?"

Forgetting the girl I saw earlier, I made my way into the compartment without any hesitation.

"I take that as a yes then" the girl smiled.

I stared at her, still with my mouth hanging open. She purposely cleared her throat. I shook my head quickly and as if I had come out of a wonderful dream, I started to stir.

"Sorry, Ermm, yes, I'm Luke"

"Pleased to meet you Luke, I'm Skyler, but I prefer Sky, Sky Lestrange"

She held out her hand. I went back into a dream-like state. Surely not? She shrugged and dropped her arm to her side and looked out the window. I glanced up and saw her bag, which had on it, the Slytherin coat of arms.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

The corridors were packed, the woman with the lunch trolley was struggling to get past the students hoarding the trolley.

"Calm down! One at a time!" cried the witch.

I struggled past the crowd, which was a hard feat.

"Please, can I get through" I called. I finally managed to get through the crowd who were now swapping Chocolate Frog cards. I finally reached the compartment I was in.

"What took you?" asked Helen.

"Corridor was blocked up, for the lunch trolley" I replied.

"Well I suppose there are more students to sort today."

"True"

"Did you see her?"

"Yeh"

"How could she be possibly allowed at Hogwarts? Daughter of a Death Eater"

"I don't know…"

"I think it's wrong to be honest, please say you agree Amethyst?"

"I really don't think we should judge her, just because her Mum was Bellatrix Lestrange…I think we should see what she's like first"

Helen gave a rather loud humph and opened a book and started reading. I stared at her curiously before opening a book myself.


	3. Sorting

**Chapter 3**

**Sorting**

* * *

_**Luke**_

"So, your mother was Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked politely. However her reaction was not good. She scowled and hung her head. "Why! Why does everyone have to mention my mother! I DO NOT LIKE HER! She is not my mother! I wish people would understand that!" She took a deep breath and breathed out. I watched as Sky tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry" I said, "I was merely curious, I won't hold it against you or anything". I smiled at her and she feebly smiled back.

"So what house are you wanting to be in?" Sky asked, changing the subject.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, hopefully, you?"

"Ravenclaw…however I'll probably be Slytherin because of my…heritage"

"Don't worry, there are some good Slytherins, rare though they may be" I laughed. "You seem fine to me, but hang on, if you're planning on being Ravenclaw, how come you have a Slytherin bag?"

"Oh, simple, I want to be Ravenclaw, but I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be Slytherin, might as well…show off the house I'm in" she said, a little sarcastically.

I pondered on what she had just said and watched the rain fall outside.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" came a voice, a while later.

I looked up and saw a trolley full of my favourite sweets, I couldn't help but grin stupidly. After buying ten packets of Bertie Botts (to which Sky said, "My, are you sure you're going to eat at the feast later?") and sat back down opposite her again. She bought herself some Liquorice Wands and opened a packet. Whilst eating we said nothing, until I got a "Yeast" flavoured bean. I choked and she had to slam my back, her hands were soft and she didn't hit too hard, she was being gentle. I looked up at her again, a bit too long and she blushed. "We should be nearing the castle in a minute" she said. I nodded, but I didn't hear what she had said.

A gentle tap was heard and I looked up at the door, standing there was a girl, around the same age as us, opening the door. Her voice was quite high and soft, "Excuse me, Ermm, I was being teased in my carriage and…do you mind… if I join you two…you don't have to…I'm just being awkward" She was extremely shy.

"Come in" I smiled at her. "I'm Luke and this is Sky", I gestured towards Sky.

"I'm L…Lily Blacksworth" she said timidly again. I noticed that she was right in the corner, away from us, every time I looked into her blue eyes she blushed and looked away quickly.

I decided that she didn't really feel like talking just now. Maybe when she comes out of her shell a bit. However, I offered a Bertie Bott to her, she slowly took one anxiously, like she was scared that the packet was going to bite her. She took a bite out of it and coughed. "Lemsip flavoured" she choked.

"Lemsip?"

She looked at me like I was mad, "Lemsip, medicine…muggle"

"Oh" I said, "I'm pureblood, so I wouldn't know about Muggle medicines" I smiled.

"I'm Muggleborn" she replied. I noticed she was now making eye contact. However I also noticed that Sky hadn't said a word. "You okay Sky?" I asked.

She turned towards me, rubbed her eyes and said, "Sorry, millions of miles away there, what did you say?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine"

Lily suddenly burst out and said, "Look! There's Hogwarts! In the distance."

I looked out the window and saw a building, a complicated building with many towers and turrets, shimmering in the moonlight.

"I heard someone say they rebuilt Hogwarts with a special brick, shines in the moonlight, but looks the same any other time." Sky said dreamily.

Soon they all changed into their robes and the train had started to slow down. Eventually it came to a stop and it was impossible to get into the corridor for it had already been filled. I looked around and saw the door open and Lily had left already. I was sure that perhaps later in the year, if they were in the same class, she would open up a bit more. It was peculiar this year because four different years were to row across the lake, the rest would go by horseless carriages. Sky and I eventually left the train and made their way over to the biggest man I had ever seen. He was twice the size of me and at least three times as wide. He looked friendly enough though. He led us all to the edge of the lake and we got into a boat together. It was still raining and by the time we had gotten to the boathouse, we were drenched. They were led up a staircase to the Entrance Courtyard and soon found themselves in the glistening Entrance Hall. A hum of chatter came from the other side of the great golden doors in front of them. Soon the doors opened. It was even better than the Hogwarts: A History had described it, the ceiling was as dark as the night outside, stars were visible amongst the dark rain clouds. A voice called out from the top of the hall.

"Fourth Years first!"

Sky and I made our way with the other fourth years down the aisle in the middle and made our way to the hat that was in front of them.

"When I call your name, you shall sit, and put the hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses." came the voice of a old witch.

"Blacksworth, Lily"

I watched as Lily, nervous as ever, stumbled to the hat and put it on her head. The hat hesitated and then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Gambrell, Amethyst"

It was the girl he had followed on the train before he sat with Sky. She also looked nervous,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Quinn, Justin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Les…Lestrange…Skyler"

A murmur suddenly spread round the hall, people craned their heads to look at the front. Sky closed her eyes and put the hat on her head. Immediately it cried, "SLYTHERIN!" She nodded and walked away. A small part of me now wanted to be Slytherin, so I could sit with her.

"Morgan, Luke!" said the old witch. I walked forward, and put the hat on my head and it slid over my eyes.


	4. Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 4**

**Triwizard Tournament**

* * *

_**Luke**_

The hat pondered for a while. I could hear a voice in the back of my head. "Oh dear me, I can't seem to decide…"

I sat waiting…and waiting, a minute had passed and a thought ran across my head, "For God sake just put me in Hufflepuff or something!"

Immediately the sorting hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat was taken off my head. What had I done? I sarcastically made myself Hufflepuff. People were watching me, I quickly moved to the Hufflepuff table and went to sit near the back of the hall. I sat down and only now noticed that the black robes I had been wearing, now had yellow strips round the edges to say "I'm a Hufflepuff".

My tie, too, had also turned yellow. I put my head on my hand and watched as the rest were sorted. I glanced across to the Slytherin table, looking for Sky, unfortunately she had taken a seat near the front so I couldn't see her. The old witch now stood behind the high table and said, "Enjoy your meal!".

I looked at her curiously before noticing that the plates in front of me were littered with food, every sort of meat, every sort of vegetable was in front of me. Before I had a chance to tuck in however, the girl on the train, Amethyst moved over to where I was sitting.

"Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi" I replied, I started to dish out food onto my plate. She sat down in front of me and started helping herself too.

"I'm Amethyst" she said.

"Nice to meet you." I took a mouthful of food. "I'm Luke" I answered after swallowing the mouthful. The feast was absolutely delicious. Just as I was about to have a third helping, the food vanished and pudding appeared in it's place. I thought to myself that I must be dreaming, I was in a magic school, eating the biggest feast I've ever seen! Surely? I pinched myself. Amethyst noticed as she helped herself to some nearby Banofee Cheesecake.

"Erm, why are you pinching yourself?" she asked politely.

"I must be dreaming" I replied.

"Yes, I have that feeling too, it just feels too good to be true! It's so amazing here, I won't have any trouble fitting in here at all! I just can't wait to see the common room!"

"Common room?"

"Don't you know? Every house has a common room, a place where only that house can get to, it's like a living room, only you share it with your house, and leading off from them are the dormitories, where we stay" she grinned.

"Sounds great, are they all in the same place?"

"I don't think so, they're all guarded somehow, like passwords and stuff, we'll find out soon" she said

"I suppose so"

I like Amethyst, hopefully we would become friends, well, she seemed friendly enough, and she was in the same house. We spoke for the rest of the feast and at the end of it the old witch, who was called Professor McGonagall stood up and started her speech.

"Welcome Back to the first year of Hogwarts, in quite a while. We have four new years here with us today! And to those fifth years, we are sorry for the 4 year gap! The usual notices then, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned, and as Caretaker Filch, constantly remind me, fanged Frisbees are also banned and duelling in the corridors is not permitted. Right, on a more serious note, it has been decided that after seven years, we have decided to initiate the Triwizard Tournament once more, except this time, we shall be adding a new school. You probably know that the Triwizard Tournament joins three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Well this year we have decided that the Pacific College for Witchcraft and Wizardry will also be included. But to keep it simple, I know it now should be called the Quadwizard Tournament, however it shall still be the Triwizard. The Goblet of Fire, shall be set up tonight, here in the Great Hall. Now! Please welcome, the representatives of the other schools, and help them feel welcome, in the coming year."

* * *

_**Sky**_

There was a hesitation at my name. Obviously they hate me already. I can't see how they would like me, given what mother did here 4 years ago. I stepped forward and sat on the stool. I looked into Luke's eyes and the sorting hat screamed "SLYTHERIN" before it had barely touched my head. I knew it. I was bound to have been Slytherin. A small part of me wished Luke would join me, but he isn't shallow hearted. He would probably be a Gryffindor, and it was a taboo for anyone in Slytherin to like a Gryffindor. I sat down near the front of the table, not wanting a sea of eyes following me as I walked. I sat next to a tall, seventh year girl with long sleek dark brown hair. She looked at me with her grey eyes. However the look wasn't that of hatred, but of curiosity.

Then again, being Slytherin, they would probably adore me, my parents for what they had done, it's the Slytherin way. I glanced up when I heard Luke's name. I knew there was no hope he would be joining me, but I could always wish for it to be so. I thought there might be something wrong. Luke was sitting down for an awful long while. I watched as he twitched his mouth in a annoyed manner, and a second later the hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF". I knew that would happen, well, not Hufflepuff, but the fact he wasn't with me in Slytherin. I watched as he hesitated at the front, looking bewildered, before finally moving forward, I watched as he made his way to the back, something I should have done. But it was too late now.

About half an hour later and the sorting was done, at last, and my eyes darted to the food below me, it looked welcoming enough. The girl sitting next to me finally spoke.

"Hello Skyler…I'm Jenni, I'm not going to judge you like everyone else probably would, and come to me if you're upset, it must be hard, what you're about to go through" she said.

I pondered for a second. A complete stranger was offering herself as a friend to help her get through the taunts and accusations that would be made? It didn't really make sense, but I eventually said, "Thank you, It is hard…you can call me Sky, I hate Skyler" I replied. They spoke more during the rest of the feast, I looked over to where Luke was sitting, he was talking with a Hufflepuff girl, maybe that was best, instead of getting involved with me, any friend of me will probably get taunted too. I sighed and saw as the food vanished. She started to give a speech about some Competition. I glanced over to Jenni, she was listening with rapt attention. She obviously going to enter whatever it is. I put my head in my arms and tried to block out all noise. Here's to a year of teasing and torment I thought to myself sadly.


	5. Jenni

**Chapter 5**

**Jenni**

* * *

_**Luke**_

The doors of the Great Hall opened. I looked round and saw people wearing light blue robes walk in to the room, followed by the largest woman I'd ever seen. She was double he size of me. Following behind them were students in furry black robes and some wearing peculiar hats. They were all boys of about seventeen. As they made their way to the front, students in white robes followed on behind them. Unlike the others, this group seemed to be a mixture of boys and girls. When they were all standing at the front of the room, Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Greetings! Hogwarts, I would like to introduce the witches of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." The students in the blue robes curtsied. "And their headmistress Madame Maxime". She too curtsied, however she knocked over some hovering candles whilst doing so. I saw at the other end of the top table, Professor Hagrid grinning like mad. "Now I would like to introduce the Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster, Master Zabini." I watched as a tall dark man bow, with a smirk on his face. "And finally, we have the Pacific College of Witchcraft and Wizardry". the students in the white robes bowed. " And now can I ask them please to take their seats, anywhere in the hall." It was a tight squeeze. A blond boy from the Pacific College came over and sat down next to me.

"Hi there!" he said happily in a unmistakable American accent. "I'm Leo Hart, just here as a spectator really, they allowed some of use younger guys to come along and watch." He paused, but before I could reply, he was off again. "This place is weird! Never seen anything like it! Where I come from, we are right next to the ocean, and it hardly ever rains, I expect it does here though." Again I tried to say something, but he was speaking again, I frowned and listened again. "…cold here though, it's really warm in California, but all the same I love being here already! I hear there's a squid here too, is that true? I really hope it is. I can't wait to explore this place it seems awesome! Anyway, what house is this? Oh my god, is that a ghost?" I looked round at Amethyst who was also amazed by this "guys'" inquisitiveness. I looked around again to the front and saw a small cup on the top of a tall pillar. Over Leo's ramblings, I tried hard to listen to Professor McGonagall. "…Only people who are seventeen and over may enter, and now, time to light the Goblet of Fire" She waved her wand at the goblet and instantly, bright blue flames erupted from the basin. A gasp rippled and echoed round the room. "Tomorrow evening, we shall find out the champions from each school. Right, now I think it is time for bed, first to fourth years, please follow the prefects to the dormitories."

Immediately there was a scraping of benches and everyone bustled to the doors. A nearby voice called out, "HUFFLEPUFFS! WAIT IN THE ENTRANCE COURTYARD, DON'T GO UP THE STAIRS!"

Amethyst and I stuck together, and like a plug the hall started to flow out like a plug. I glanced up the stairs when I was in the Entrance Hall and saw a vast staircases, all moving in different directions. However we were going outside. After everyone had gathered in the courtyard we followed the Hufflepuff prefects out of the courtyard and along the long, high viaduct. At the end of it the doors opened to a room not unlike the entrance hall, with a spiral staircase down at each sides of the central staircase leading upwards. "Right, Hufflepuffs, the staircase there…" he pointed to the left one, "…leads down to the dungeons which hold the Slytherin Common Room and the Potions class. The central staircase leads to the first floor, and this staircase on the right here, leads to the Hufflepuff Common room, follow me please. The prefect moved away towards the staircase and Amethyst and I followed close behind. I said quietly to her,

"You were right, about the common rooms not being in the same place, I was hoping for a tower though to be honest."

The dungeon was brightly lit, we went quite a far way into it before stopping outside a painting of a badger eating some fruit. The prefect touched the banana and then the badger's nose ("The combination always changes" he said) The badger squeaked and the painting swung forward and revealed a hold behind it. The prefects climbed into the hold first, followed by Amethyst, then me. I stood up inside and saw a small circular, earthy underground tunnel, the floor however was a bright yellow carpet. It was…like a badger's den. We walked for about ten metres until we were in a vast, circular underground room, the walls were made of earth and the ceiling was a dome about five metres above them. To the left of them, against the wall was a huge fireplace with dancing flames inside the grate. There were no windows, just small brackets with candles inside for light. Around the room were fat yellow armchairs and sofas. Enough to fit a whole house in. On the right wall was a tunnel and opposite them was another tunnel.

"Right, that right tunnel leads to the bathrooms, then along that tunnel, the male toilets are on the left and the female toilets on the right. As for dormitories, that's the tunnel in front of us, again, the boy dormitories are to the left and the girls to the right. Then when you get there, there are seven numbered doors, corresponding to your year. Goodnight" And with that the prefects went to sit in one of the numerous sofas around the fireplace. A majority of people here, now left for the dormitories. However some stayed behind, I went and sat on a comfy armchair by the right side and yawned. Amethyst came over and sat opposite.

"Hey Amethyst"

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great thanks, just tired."

"Me too, this is much better than a tower isn't it? So comfy and warm."

"Yes I do agree that this is a much better than a tower, probably much colder than here. I suspect the walls are being held by magic, to keep the dirt from falling on our heads."

"I'm just noticing the plants too" I looked around and saw hanging baskets from the walls and planters round the edges of the walls, with plants I had only seen in my parents Herbology books.

"Well, it's getting late, and I want to see my bed!" said Amethyst cheerily.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too."

They walked down the small corridor for about five metres before they came to a fork.

"Schlafen sie gut und gute nacht!" said Amethyst.

"Huh?" I replied.

"It's German" she said, "It means Sleep well and good night"

"Oh ok, sleep well, see you tomorrow" I said back. She skipped off down her corridor, and I strolled down mine. I found another small circular room with seven doors. I opened the one that had the letter four on it and walked down a small set of stairs on the other side. At the bottom was a large circular room again, with five, four-poster beds round the walls. The other boys in my year were asleep, I walked over to the empty bed and changed into my pyjamas. Tomorrow would be the start of the lessons. And I was looking forward to it a lot.

* * *

_**Jenni**_

I was going to enter. Tonight, after everyone had gone to bed. I watched as the schools strolled in. Four people in this hall were to be contestants this time tomorrow, and the winner was now sitting in this hall. I wanted to be that winner. I had to be the winner. The Goblet of Fire was set up and for the rest of the speech I stared into its dancing flames I was too entranced by it , that I failed to notice that the hall was almost empty. I stood up and walked out the doors. I'll be back here. Later on.

In the three years I was at Hogwarts, I found it like a home. Well, tried to anyway. My first year at Hogwarts was tortured by the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. I spent hours in her office bleeding out the words, "I am a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff". Just because I never paid attention to her and I didn't bit in the stereotype of a Slytherin pupil. My second year was a lot better, until the end, when Dumbledore died, that changed my experience of Hogwarts after that, as well as everyone else's. The Death Eaters congressed in the school and we were under the control of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rule. Typically, Slytherin rejoiced. I however wanted to get out. I was being tortured by the Carrows for not being a true Slytherin.

So why was I in Slytherin? I was being tortured by these people for not being a Slytherin. So if I didn't belong here then, why was I put here?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I realised that I had already walked to my dormitory. I wasn't watching where I was walking. Merlin, it's so great to be back here at last anyway, despite the past. However now was not the time for sleep. Not yet. I reached into my trunk and pulled out some parchment and quill and quickly scribbled my name and school and put them back in again. I sneaked out the common room and made my way back to the great hall. The doors were still open but the candles were extinguished. The only light came from the bright blue flames of the Goblet. I crept slowly towards it, making sure no-one was watching me, I extended my arm up and dropped the torn piece of parchment inside the fire. The flames turned a violent shade of red, before changing softly to blue again.


	6. Goblet of Fire

Goblet Of Fire  
Chapter 6

Jenni looked back. Was that the person? She saw a figure under the table. Red Robes by the looks of it. She shrugged and slowly passed that table and left for the dungeons. What would happen if she was chosen for the Champion? She had a vision of her with her fellow Slytherins all lifting her up but that disappeared when a dragon sent a fireball at her. She shivered.

Natalie after 5 minutes crept from under the table to the cup. She was going to do Gryffindor proud. No line would stop her. Next moment though she realized she had a waist length white beard.  
"Ahh" she screamed.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here" Came the croaky voice of Argus Filch and his old cat Mrs Norris.  
Natalie knew why she was called Mrs Norris. Ages ago Argus Filch fell in love with an animagus called Mrs Norris. Of course Mrs Norris turned into a cat. But during the First Wizarding War against Voldemort he lost her. So since then he had Mrs Norris the cat. At first Filch thought it was Dumbledore because of the beard but then thought otherwise. "Detention for Night Time Wandering" he sneered.  
She headed back up to her dorm where she got her detention and got into bed.

Sky Lestrange watched as a fellow Slytherin entered the dorm.  
"Heyo, What were you doing?" She asked her smiling.  
"Don't tell anyone but I entered the Tournament."  
Sky smirked. She thought it would be good if a Slytherin won the tournament. She said goodnight and went to bed.

Luke awoke next day. They were told there was going to be a surprise today. HE grinned at himself in the mirror and got dressed. He went through to the Common room to find Amethyst sitting by the fire.  
"Hey How are you" he asked her.  
"Fine" she snapped in a not so fine way.  
Luke stared at her and decided to walk away. She had been made fun at earlier. Luke noticed also she had a beard. So she had tried to get past the age line too. But failed. He made his way to the Great Hall. Why was it so much bigger and there were more people in sky blue robes and blood red coats. Of course it was Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but there was also another school in Navy Blue robes. They wanted to join the Triwizard Tournament. It was the American School Salem School for Witches. Luke sat down Back to back with Lily who was on the Ravenclaw table.

Lily had got a surprise when she first walked into the great hall. She saw 3 extra tables with loads of older students. She looked at them curiously and sat down at her own table. She saw Meredith there but she had little time to talk to her when a voice rang out.  
"Welcome to another Triwizard Tournament. Early this morning the Pupils from the Other Schools arrived and put their names into the Goblet as of many Hogwarts Pupils. Now we shall read out the results."  
Everyone looked at the Goblet. Golden Sparks came out and up in big writing everyone saw a name.  
'Emma Martin, Beauxbatons'  
Emma stood up and waved to the hall and left through a side passage. The goblet then did the same for the other 3.  
'Francine Smith, Salem Witches'  
'Gregory Tate, Durmstrang'  
'Jenni Brooks, Hogwarts'


	7. Luke & Sky

Luke & Sky  
Chapter 7

The Slytherin Table cheered the most. Jenni stood up and waved to the hall as she left through the side passage. Emma with her golden hair sat at the fireplace writing in a diary that she kept with her at all times. Francine was studying the trophies and scoffing at them saying that her school was better. Gregory was just standing in the shadows waiting for the fourth person to come down. Then came the judges with the rules.

Sky was with the other people who were cheering Jenni. She was a close friend to Jenni and she wanted her to be in the Triwizard Tournament the most. As the judges made their way down to the champions the rest of the School and the other schools were dismissed. Sky swung the hair out her eyes and started walking out and was side by side with Luke.  
"Hey" she said to him.  
She wanted to ask him a question but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Hey long time no see" he laughed.  
Sky looked puzzled.  
"But we last spoke to each other yesterday" She frowned  
"Never Mind" Luke replied.  
He still wanted t ask her something but he couldn't quite say it. So he tried.  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked her innocently.  
"Nothing, Why" she replied.  
He didn't know what to say so he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He stood back watching her carefully. She stared back and thought. She kissed him back and all of a sudden they embraced each other in each other's arms.

Amethyst was walking behind Luke when he suddenly stopped. She watched him and left to the dorms. She looked behind to see them kissing. She sighed. She turned to Lily who was just behind her.  
"Hey, I've seen you about haven't I?" she asked her.  
"Probably, I'm Lily" she replied  
"Amethyst but call me Amy"  
Amethyst noticed that Lily was 3 years older than herself. She sighed. She said Farewell and left for the kitchens to the common room. 5 Minutes later Luke came in with an expression on his face like 'what just Happened to me' He sat in the chair next to Amethyst.  
"Did I just kiss a Slytherin" he said  
"I Think so" Amethyst Replied.

Jenni was still listening to the boring speech from the judges. She wasn't listening too much of it. Then she heard what they said next "First Task will be in 2 weeks from today and beware it will be dangerous." she sighed and she thought. It wasn't that hard for the other people who did it a while ago. Then she heard the French girl say,  
"Rappelez-vous que l'enfant qui est mort la dernière fois"  
Jenni knew a bit of French. She said 'Remember that boy that died last time' Jenni thought. Someone Died. She thinks she remembered now. Something to do with Voldemort. Well he is gone so what will happen. "OH and you will have to battle Giants" came a voice. Jenni's jaw dropped.


	8. Giants

Giants  
Chapter 8

Sky was laying face up on her bed at 1am. She was waiting for Jenni to come back. Then at last 10 minutes she came into the dormitory.  
"What kept you?" Sky asked.  
"Sorry, I was thinking in the prefects' bathroom, the bath in there is very soothing,"  
"What were you thinking about?" Sky replied.  
"Giants…" she stuttered. She gulped and started again. "Giants are the first task."  
Sky gasped. "Please tell me you're joking" she asked. Jenni shook her head. "You will have to be very careful, oh and I have news for you as well" she said  
Jenni looked curiously. "What?"  
"I kind of fell in love with a Hufflepuff"  
Jenni put her hands behind her head. "Congrats, well I'm going to sleep now, night" she said as she got dressed and fell asleep.

Lily woke to a start. Peeves was holding her nose, so she was choking. She shouted at peeves as he flew, but before he did he threw a water balloon at her. Drenched she got out of bed and to the centre of the room to get a towel. Meredith had got up to see what the shouting was.  
"Wha happen?" she said sleepily.  
"Just Peeves" Lily replied. She looked out the window a single leaf fell from the tree outside.

Loads more leaves had fallen off the trees as 2 weeks past. Well 1 week and 6 days. Luke was usually found cuddling Sky in the library now. Also found in the library was Jenni who was nervous as ever. The First task was 8 hours away. People were already heading towards the stadium now. She was walking up and down the restricted looking for book on trolls that she probably missed.

7 hours. She was looking frantically now. Then it hit her.

6 hours. Down at Hagrid's Hut, she was talking to Hagrid about giants.  
"So, what do I do to take one down?" she asked him.  
"Hit them in the back with a stunning spell. Just on the spine, should knock them forwards." Hagrid said reluctantly.

5 hours. Jenni was back up at the castle eating what she could before the task. Random people came up to her to wish her good luck. She was going to need more than that to get past a giant.

4 hours. She was sitting alone in the dorm. She tried napping but that was no good. A giant kept rampaging her in her dream, so she would have to wait a few hours after the task until she could sleep easily. That is if she didn't pop her clogs.

3 hours. A Hufflepuff girl walked up to her.  
"Hey, good luck today, my names Amethyst by the way" she said as she sat down next to Jenni.  
"I think I'm going to need a bit more than luck to get past a 30 foot giant" Jenni replied. She leant back and looked up at the sky.

2 hours she thought. Just two more hours on this planet left. She might as well go down to the arena and talk to the other champions. She arrived to only find the American champion, Francine Smith.  
"Hey" Francine said in a timid voice.  
"M-morning" Jenni stuttered.  
They sat there talking about the giants until the last remaining 2 champions entered.

5 minutes. The judges walked in with a spring to their step. One of them opened a bag and offered it round. Jenni reached in and pulled out a card with a big fat number 1 on it.  
"This is the order of which you will go out. Now who has 1, ah you sweetheart, now all you need to do now is walk out there when the whistl.."  
A whistle blew in the distance and Jenni putting the card down stepped towards the door to her doom and opened it.


	9. First Task

First Task  
Chapter 9

"COME ON JENNI, YOU CAN DO IT!" came the cry from Sky.  
She had been waiting for the moment to come and there she was. She was standing up in front of the 30 foot tall giant. You could see that she was shaking as she put her sweaty hand into the inside pocket. She pulled the wand out and stood there as the giant eyed her. She closed her eyes. Sky was now looking straight at Jenni. She could tell Jenni had forgotten everything that she had taught herself to do for this. Sky thought it was fairly simple what she had to do. It was only when Jenni looked up at the crowd did Sky try to mime to her what to do. Jenni watched closely and nodded. This Was it. Now was the time to strike.

Luke always was late for these sorts of things. He couldn't help it but he was. Running along the sixth floor corridor when he had to be at the Quidditch pitch was not fun. He was running along the 5th floor corridor when he skidded across the floor and fell over because someone walked out the classroom.  
"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Amethyst.  
"Sorry, I was in a rush, I'm missing the first task, what are you doing in there?" he asked her  
"Oh Ermm nothing" she said quickly.  
She blushed.  
"Well you better be going otherwise you will miss the task" she told him.  
Luke nodded and ran off again around the corner and out of sight. Amethyst looked back up the corridor and when she saw no one there she snuck back into the classroom.

Jenni ran along the side of the Quidditch pitch as the giant watched her still with a arrogant eye. Then it ran at her. Jenni panicked and jumped down below the pitch. She thought so fast she became very light headed. Trying to think of what the spell was. Ok think you can do this she thought hard. She ran round to the opposite side of the giant and jumped back up onto the pitch. The Giant saw her and ran at her. She did it. Red Sparks came out her wand and hit the giant's eyes, thus blinding him. Now it couldn't see her she used magic to trip him over and tie him up. The crowd screamed and it was over. Officials came over and started to remove that giant. Jenni could not think straight. All sound was blocked out as she made her way back through the door that led to the Champions area.

Luke came running into the stands about 3 seconds after Jenni had walked into the tent. He spotted a seat next to Sky. He sat down and kissed her on the cheek then asked,  
"Miss anything much?"  
"Yeah Jenni just got past the Giant?" Sky replied putting her head on his shoulder.  
"What so I missed the Hogwarts champion?" he said annoyed.  
He looked back down as the Salem Witch as she said the simplest spell to battle the giant. And the best tactic, eliminate what made a giant a giant, its height. The giant started to shrink down to her height and with one quick movement of the wand the giant was tied up and finished with. The Salem Witch shot red, white and blue sparks into the air and walked back to the tent. The other two champion's did it with ease except for the Beauxbaton's Champion she scraped her knee because she tripped on her way back to the tent but Madam Pomfrey mended it in a heartbeat.

Now the moment of truth, Jenni walked back onto the Pitch to watch the results.

The Board lit up, it read:-  
Gregory Tate - 7.5/10  
Emma Martin - 8/10  
Francine Smith- 8/10  
Jenni Brooks - 7/10

Jenni felt light hearted but felt glad when all the pupils came and picked her up and carried her to the castle, so what if she got the least marks, she still had 2 more tasks to improve her score in. She Smiled.


	10. Jenni & Gregory

Jenni & Gregory  
Chapter 10

A cold breeze blew hard on the cold morning the day after the first task. Here and there was the tiny hint of a white flake but it wasn't heavy enough for it to stick on the ground. Random people came up to Jenni that morning as she was eating breakfast. Many were congratulating her but there were some idiots who booed her for not getting good marks. Sky sat down opposite her with her back to the lit fire.  
"Morning" she smiled.  
Jenni returned the smile but didn't speak. She sipped her pumpkin juice quietly as thoughts flew through her ear and into her mind. Did she do badly? Did she do well? She didn't know. Why was some of the school looking down at her? She was confused. Professor Slughorn came walking over to her.  
"Well done yesterday. Shame you're not in first but that can't be helped. I came to talk to you about an event between the first and second task that is usually held around Christmas time."  
Jenni's heart dropped. "What another challenge?"  
"No, no, no, nothing like that. More of a... how do I say it? More of a celebration sort of. A ball. The Yule Ball to be precise. All students 4th year and up can come and it is situated in the hall on Christmas day. Champions will begin the dance then other pupils may join. Oh don't forget to get a partner and dress robes." He finished.  
He walked away to the Beauxbatons table.  
"Wow a Yule Ball!, I must go ask Luke if he wants to come" Sky said as she stood up.  
"But the Yule Ball is in two" she said but Sky had already gone over to the Hufflepuffs Table.  
She sighed and put her fork down, swung her bag round her shoulder and left.

Luke was eating when Sky suddenly was staring at him from the other side of the table. He still had a piece of Toast in his mouth  
"at oo oing ere his uffleuff able" he said.  
Sky laughed and replied " I just want to tell you there is a dance at Christmas , something to do with the Triwizard tournament, well anyway. Do you want to go with me?"  
"cay" he said still with toast in his mouth.

Jenni was sitting with her legs up on the bench and her arms wrapped around them with her head down outside transfiguration. People were staring at her. Let them. She thought. A few metres away Amethyst came sneaking out of a classroom. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. She smiled and locked the door behind her. Jenni looked up as she saw Amethyst walking away. She snuck up to the door and opened it carefully. She gasped and the book she was holding fell suddenly to the ground. In front of her was a cat. But it wasn't any sort of cat. It was 30 feet tall and 50 feet wide. And not only that. It was pure Amethyst. It shone purple in the light coming through the what seemed so small window. Jenni didn't notice that Amethyst had entered into the room. Jenni heard the door slam and a lock click. Jenni turned around, She expecting a wand to be pointed at her but she saw Amethyst crying.  
Through her tears she started to speak. "Please, d-don't tell anyone, t-this is my f-friend, s-she isn't fierce or a-anything just the school won't approve." Her head was in her hands.  
Jenni approached her quietly and patted her back, "I won't tell a soul, I mean I still have a few items that people wouldn't expect a 17 year old girl to have" she sighed and pulled a teddy bear out of her back.  
She kissed it's nose and put it away again. Amethyst obviously wanted to remain alone so Jenni left her and headed towards her Transfiguration lesson.  
Gregory Tate was happy to come third he was just wondering the corridors of Hogwarts , it was much bigger than Durmstrang. He looked across the deserted courtyard when a bell rang out across the grounds. At that exact moment people came flooding out of their classrooms. He spotted the Hogwarts champion. He ran up to her. She walked right past him. He looked at her sleek hair. She loved her to bits since the moment her laid eyes on her. He grabbed her hand with his sweaty hand and pulled her back.  
"Hey How You?" he said in the best English he could muster.  
Jenni looked annoyed from being pulled away from the crowd.  
"Ermm yeah okay, what do you want" she said in a annoyed way.  
Gregory noticed this. He kissed her hand and started to walk away, Jenni thought for a moment. She ran up to him and pulled him around and went on tip toes to reach his face and kissed him on the lips.  
They were kissing for what felt like a month but they stopped when Jenni saw Sky smirking in the background. Gregory looked at his watch.  
"I got go now. See you Vater?" He ran off through a door.  
Jenni stood there breathless. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Sky came running up.  
"Looks like you have a date for the Yule Ball" she smiled.  
Jenni nodded. She walked down to the like where she stared at the ship in the middle and thought of Gregory on there. Snow started to fall heavily. The end of October and the start of one of the best months of Jenni's Life.


	11. Halloween

Halloween  
Chapter 11

A week had passed since the First Task now and it was the cold night before Halloween. Snow had piled up on the windows now and the fire was blazing with golden light being billowed around the room. Luke was sleeping on the sofa. He was playing wizard chess with Amethyst but he dozed off. Amethyst had laughed and put a blanket over him. She was thinking about Sarah her amethyst cat. She smiled and slept in the armchair next to the sofa.

Sleeping on a ship in a blizzard is not nice. Especially since Jenni was sleeping in the Durmstrang Ship. She was sea sick all night but never mentioned it to Gregory, who was sleeping quietly in his hammock. They had been talking all night and Jenni was also helping him learn English. He couldn't say her name, he had a habit of starting her name with a V so it sounded like Venni. A golden light started to shine in the window and the snow had slowed down to a few flakes. Gregory was still snoring loudly. At least the boat had stopped shaking violently.

Quidditch Tryouts was the only thing on the pupils mind that morning. Natalie was as excited as most people. She was going to try out for Gryffindor Chaser today. The bitter wind blew down on the pupils as they made their way out to the frozen pitch. The captain stood on his broom about 10 feet in the air above everyone else.  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Try outs, My name is Nick Jonas and I shall bring Gryffindor to victory like the years that preceded us!" he called down to them. "There will be no tryouts for seeker because I filled that position so sorry for those who won't be seeker" he said as some grins faded slightly but many decided to try out for another position. Nick saw his sister in the crowds reading. She wished she still had the same enthusiasm for Quidditch like she used to. The First person walked up to try out for chaser. It was Natalie. Her Tryout begun.

As the day progressed Manny Jonas, Nick's sister pushed her long hair out of her shiny eyes and walked slowly out of the stadium for the Hogsmede visit. On the walk there she recognised the Hogwarts Champion in front of her. Jenni's head was resting on Gregory's Shoulder as the wind blew in their faces. Hogsmede was the most beautiful sight Manny had seen in her life. She had never been to Hogsmede before, mainly because she had always had detention on the day of the trip. The snow from earlier was still lying on the ground and the rooftops and street looked like a silky sheet covered the village but it was dissolved on most of the wall. Pumpkins were in all the shop windows and occasionally in some of the houses. Manny looked in all the shops and purchased at least one thing from every shop. She eventually left as she passed Jenni who was walking along a back street with Gregory.

Luke had his hand around Sky's Shoulder as he led her towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Snow was falling hard again and the sky was starting to darken. Luke turned a corner to face the shop. And who did he see in the shop, why none other than Jenni and Gregory. Luke didn't like this. Infiltrating with the enemy he thought. They entered the shop no disturbing them and sat at the other corner of the room. The shop was now decorated orange and black with live bats flying around the ceiling.

Jenni was speaking with Gregory as Luke and Sky left the shop kissing.  
"Look say juh"  
"Juh"  
"Good now say Jen"  
"Ven"  
"No Jen"  
"Vjen"  
"JEN"  
"V-Jen"  
"Jenni"  
"Venni"  
Jenni frowned.  
"Close Enough" she lied.  
It was getting late now as The stood up to leave they heard a man in the corner of the room whispering.  
"That's right, Second task, underground burrows, not just that a 1 square mile maze of underground tunnels and many creatures to stop the champions"  
Jenni groaned. Why did Gregory have to hear that. Anyway how do they expect us to get through a maze that's underground and every tunnel looks exactly the same. She sighed and put her hood up as she stepped out into the snowy streets.

The castle was shining its silvery glow and the lights were illuminated across the icy grounds. Natalie had made Chaser for the Quidditch team by scoring 12 goals in 2 minutes. Lily ran through the deserted corridors as pumpkins floated over her. There was something menacing about them but she ignored them. She reached the grand staircase and ran a full pelt down them . She forgot they moved and she didn't stop in time and ran straight off the edge of the stairs and fell fast downwards. Air was rushing into her face. She was going to die now. She knew that now, Her eyes closed as she waited till impact.

Amethyst walked out of the door from the kitchens. She was at the very bottom of the grand staircase when she saw a figure falling towards the ground. Amethyst panicked and waved her wand. "LEVICORPUS" she thought hard in her head and it worked. She was so close to the ground but she was suspended from the ankle about 10 feet above the bottom. She waited a second and then called out. "SOMEONE COME QUICK HELP NEEDED!"she called out to the castle. It worked because her voice echoed upwards and into the entrance hall and through the open doors of the great hall. Two teachers came running towards her.  
"Explain yourself, NOW!"  
They thought that she was doing this on purpose.  
"I was walking out of that door when I saw her falling, must have fell off the stairs. I just did Levicorpus to stop her from hitting the ground."  
The Teachers scowled and one stood under her.  
"Ok let her down I'll catch her"  
Libricorpus she thought and Lily dropped into the teacher's arms. She had fainted. Amethyst cried and made her way back into the common room.

Jenni sat quietly in the great hall. Pumpkins were moving fast around the hall giving her a food was delicious. It was then Sky decided Jenni ought to know. Her deepest Secret. Her Dad.


	12. Riddle

Riddle  
Chapter 12

"You Serious?" Jenni whispered  
" Yes, I'm afraid I am his heir but if people find out I will be killed." Sky said.  
"You're a .."

Luke sat at the other side of the great hall. He was talking very fast to Amethyst.  
"Yeah she fell off the stairs and I saved her" Amethyst was saying.  
"Is she okay though?"  
"She should be fine"  
Luke sat in silence and then carried on with his food. Sky brushed the silver hair out of her eyes and sat down at the table.  
"Do you mind coming somewhere, i need to tell you something"  
Luke shrugged and with a piece of toast still in his mouth he followed her out into the golden light that was the entrance hall and into a dusty dismal broom cupboard.  
"What is it honey"  
"I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Fourteen years ago my mum Bellatrix sort of .. her and you know who. And ermm my name is actually...Sky Riddle. My dad is You Know Who" she said  
Luke fell silent. He stood there for ten minutes lost for words. But Then some came.  
"Your Dad is You-Know Who... DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID, HE KILLED MY YOUNGER BROTHER, HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE KILLED HIM. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" he screamed and he kicked the door open and left her standing there crying. Sky sank to her knees and crouched in the corner. If only she had let him finish she would have told him that she had hated him and even ran away and was celebrating when she died. She sat there with her head in her hands crying. Luke slammed the door shut when he stormed out so no-one knew she was there.

Sky missed classes that morning and afternoon. And at bed time Sky was still in the cupboard scared to come out. The whole school must know by now. Jenni noticed that she wasn't in bed. In fact she hadn't seen her since she disappeared into a broom cupboard with Luke. She groaned and left the common room in her pyjamas and made her way to the entrance hall.  
"You in here" she said politely as she opened the cupboard door.  
No one spoke but sobbing was heard inside. Jenni went inside. She said the spell and her wand lit up. Sky was in the corner. Her hair was wild and spread over her face and her mascara had smudged on her cheeks  
"Everyone hate me don't they" she asked Jenni through her tears.  
Jenni came closer and helped her up. She put her hands on her shoulders.  
"Frankly I don't care if you Dad was Voldemort or Grindlewald or both combined, you're a great person, It doesn't matter about who your relatives are, they don't matter, what matters is what's in here" She pointed to Sky's heart.  
Sky smiled. She thought about Luke. Why didn't he think of that. She stifled tears and let Jenni lead her out of the Cupboard.  
"Thanks, that... Really helped, you're a great friend Jenni and I think that no matter what anyone says now I am who I am and no-one can change that, let them think what they think. They can't put me down" Sky said with a weak smile.

Luke still wasn't speaking to Sky a week later. Lily had been transferred to St Mungo's To recover and Natalie won her first game for Gryffindor and Nick Jonas got detention for partying so loudly that it woke the other side of the school up. Jenni was with Gregory 24/7 now a days and Amethyst was still hiding her cat. Sky was walking along the snowy path up to the owlery on a blustery cold morning in late November. People were whispering but she heard words like daughter and you know who. Just ignore them she thought, she was herself and she was happy and independent. She climbed the icy steps only to run into Luke at the top, now it was her time to shout.  
"LOOK YOU SHOULDN'T CARE WHO MY FATHER WAS OR MY MOTHER, THE FACT IS I AM SKY AND YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SKY AND YOU FELL OUT WITH THE PERSON YOU THOUGHT WAS EVIL, I AM SKY AND I HATE MY FATHER AND I CELEBRATED WHEN HE DIED AND IF HE HURT YOU THEN I'M SORRY AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT THAT" she shouted. She waited for him to speak.  
"Look I'm sorry I already got shouted at by Jenni and I was just wondering if you want to try again, I mean us two and put this behind us and yes I agree that you are you and not him" he said quietly back.  
"Ok then from now on we forget the past and look towards the future" she replied.  
She smiled now and kissed him before passing him and heading upstairs to her owl. She was glad that was out the way. Her snowy owl was hooting when she came near.  
"Hey Cloud" she said to him  
She had called him cloud because of her name. Sky and Cloud. She sat there stroking him and watched the school below.

November passed and most of December up until Christmas day. Luke opened his eyes to find a massive pile at the end of his bed. He grabbed the nearest one. From Sky. A two way mirror. He also got a miniature version of Amethyst's cat and chocolates from Jenni and lots of other stuff like a watch and a few books, Sky got a pendant from Luke a book about boys from Jenni and a few other things. Jenni received a broom from Gregory and perfume from Sky and a Slytherin snake from Luke. Later on that day Luke dressed into his yellow dress robes and cut his hair back and washed it. Of course 3 hours before that Amethyst, Jenni and Sky had started getting ready and they weren't done yet. But at the time of the ball Jenni Stepped through the door except she wasn't Jenni anymore. She had her silky hair tied back behind her and She wore green eyeliner to match her long green silky dress. She hid a black stripe at the top of her sleeve and a black ribbon around her waist. A green Scrunchy was in her hair and her shoes were green high heeled shoes. Sky was wearing a icy blue dress with her silver hair in plaits at the back. Her golden eyes shone and around it was sky blue eyeliner to make it sort of look like the sky and the sun. Her dress stopped at her knees and her shoes were golden ballet shoes. And last of all Amethyst came walking down the steps wearing a bright pink dress that had a flower over her heart. He hair was straightened and hung loosely behind her. When she walk it was like she glided across the floor. The three of them walked towards the door of the great hall and opened the vast doors.


	13. Yule Ball

Yule Ball  
Chapter 13

Kristy snuck into the ball fashionably late and side stepped around the edge of the hall behind the dancers and into the dark corner. It was strange. She had a feeling she was outside because of the enchanted walls making it look like snow was falling on her. She slowly reached into her bag and got out a pocket mirror were she just tweaked a bit of her makeup, before scoping the hall. For she had not asked anybody out for the ball. Instead she thought she could bag a date while there. Being a bit clever she got out a eye dropper and dropped a few drops of water in her eyes making her mascara run and made her looked like she was crying. She was a good actress and slowly she walked over to a table her hands in her eyes. She waited for a bit longer. It worked. A voice came, male.  
"What's the matter?" said the voice.  
"I..I was going to come to the b..ball with someone b..but they…stood me up" She said as she took her hands away from her eyes and looked into the face of Nick Jonas  
She was good for it had worked instantly.  
"Well then you won't mind if I do this then" Nick beamed.  
Nick pulled her off her feet and started to dance. She smiled feebly at him and danced with him. Her rose coloured dress twirled with each spin and her long blonde hair shined in the enchanted moonlight that was shining down on them. She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and said,  
"Your Name?" as she fell backwards only to be pulled up again and span.  
"Nick Jonas and yourself?"  
"Kristy Joe and nice to meet you Nick"

The song ended as Jenni was spun round for billionth time by Gregory who honestly couldn't dance.  
"I'm just going to cool off outside till the next song Gregory, and no I don't need you to follow" Jenni told him as he made a movement to follow her out of the hall.

Sky smiled at Luke and stood back to go get drinks. She looked in front of her as Jenni was leaving for the courtyard. Oh nuts to this, Jenni looks upset Sky thought and left the drink and followed Jenni.  
"How's your evening going?" asked Sky.  
"Dreadful, Gregory can't dance, oh he can do everything else according to him but he cannot dance, so I told him I'm just going outside for a cool down" she said as she sat on a bench outside. "How's Luke doing?"  
"Oh him, err he is actually quite decent, better than Gregory anyway." Sky replied slowly. "You coming back in?"  
"Nah I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Jenni said as she stood up and made her way to the steps that led down to the boathouse. The Lake shined in the moonlight but there was something not right about tonight. Something was happening, something strange. But it was a time of celebration wasn't it. Should be.. what the heck was that! Jenni leaned forwards and looked straight down into the forest. She could swear a blinding flash of green light just erupted from the ground in the forest for a split second. She continued to stare for five minutes and her skeleton almost jumped out her mouth when Gregory snuck up behind her and said boo. She shouted at him and stormed back into the great hall again. Still keeping her eye on the spot where the light appeared through the walls she groaned silently and began to dance yet again with Gregory.

The night continued on with Nick and Kristy now kissing silently in the far corner of the hall. Jenni had told Gregory she was of to get drinks and avoided him every time he came into sight. Luke and Sky were still dancing through the night and were one of the few dancers that were still left at the end ball. Although they all got the best news when it had. The Grand Oak Doors of the great hall opened to show a beaming Lily in full health again and not only that, she had her shoulder around a tall 5th year Ravenclaw.  
"Guys, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Nigel" she said as she entered the brightly lit hall. "I met him in , he had fallen off a staircase too." She beamed to them all.

The night ended with Sky, Luke, Jenni, Gregory, Kristy, Nick, Lily, Nigel all walking out of the great hall they said goodbye at the points in the castle where they must depart. For the night had just ended but the danger was just about to start as the green light flashed once more but this time closer to the castle.


	14. Azura

Azura  
Chapter 14

Christmas passed in a blaze of heavy snow as the castle was consumed in 7 feet of snow causing no one outside on the cold morning of the 31st December. Only one was out in the snow. Long blue hair flew behind her as she tunnelled through the thick snow. Frustrated she said hoarsely.  
"Reducto"  
It worked slightly. The snow blasted away on all sides. The trees of the forest had blasted too. The sudden emptiness of the snow caused any viewer to see the woman. Looking about 30 years old with waist length blue hair and scarlet eyes, the woman who was named Azura Leith but calls herself The Oncoming Storm camped in the shelter of the trees as she looked at the silhouette of the Castle above. She was good with a wand.5 or 6 days ago she had practised the killing curse on a few unicorns that galloped by. Unfortunately the light was a bit big and carried up to the castle were a special event was going on, dancing or a concert either way the light could have been seen. She moved away from that place now just encase they come to see what the cause was.. In either case she did not want to be found out. Not just yet anyway. She was waiting for the perfect second to attack that golden walled castle. A bird was singing above her head. The unforgivable thing was said and the green light flashed and the bird fell to the floor not knowing that metres away Jenni witnessed the green light once again from the astronomy tower.  
Later in the day Azura paced backwards and forwards in the kitchen of the tent. How to invade Hogwarts. First she needed followers. She already had a friend that was a suitable candidate to lure people to come here. Mainly Slytherins. Although he has found himself a girlfriend. Luckily she planted him in St Mungos at the right time. Nigel will help her get Slytherins to her. She had extra tents for them. Another thing she needed was a floor plan of Hogwarts and if caught a reason why she invaded. Well the truth was that she was getting revenge on the wizarding community and Voldemort's Memory. She remembered it clearly. Four years ago she applied to become a death eater but only to be told that only one woman was allowed in his select few. She was so outraged that she tried to get near to Hogwarts during the battle of Hogwarts but by the time she had got up to the courtyard Voldemort lay dead at the Potter kid's feet. But now it was her time to become the number one evil ruler.  
Noices outside told her that someone was approaching. She poked her head out of the tent. Slytherins.  
"Over here you lot" she said in a harsh shout.  
They saw her and walked over to her, the first responses were.  
"You're a girl, no girl can rule this stupid world, it will probably filled with frilly pink doilies" a boy laughed.  
A flash of green light. She smiled as she kicked the body of him away.  
"Anyone else want to point out my obvious lack of ability being a girl" she asked the rest.  
They stepped back but decided they couldn't run away so like sheep they followed her back into her tent.  
They planned through the night and Azura put up more tents for them to stay in. They weren't allowed back up to the castle. Night fell. Perfect. Hogwarts quiet. Now she could sneak up to it. She told the Slytherins to stay there and she slowly made her way through the forest blasting flashes of green light on a few animals that were in her way until she came to pathway connecting Hogwarts and Hagrid's Hut. Slowly she stayed in the forest but made her way up to the hill until she reached the stone circle. Now making her way across the covered bridge to the clock tower courtyard she had forgotten the date. People were outside with fireworks and other amusements. She frowned and backed away until a random person called out  
"Come join the party granny!"  
She couldn't take it. Flash of green light and she fled back into the heart of the forest. The Castle was on lockdown. People were running inside and the doors were locking. The headmistress had been alerted that there was a killer in the woods. She had to stay away from Hogwarts for a while till the alarms die down. She was thinking, now who was the weak one you filthy maggot Tom Riddle. She was perfect. Youthful. Pretty. Least Suspected. She smirked again and found the camp. The Slytherins were watching what happened through the trees and ran back into the tent when Azura got close.  
Time was getting fewer as fireworks came off the tower. Midnight.  
2002


	15. Books, Books, Books

Books, Books, Books  
Chapter 15

Being locked up in the school isn't fun. Well for Jenni she couldn't go out of the castle anyway. How could she when the date of the second task was put back a month so its now on Friday 13th January. How the heck do you do a underground maze. Maybe reducto in all directions to make it a big room. Or maybe blast upwards to climb out run out on the surface and blast in where they said the middle hole is. But are they sure its same to do the task outside. I mean with that maniac killing pupils for the sheer fun of it.

Lily and Nigel were walking along the many shelves to find out about mazes for Jenni. Nigel told her he would be right back and he went to speak with a couple of Slytherins. After a minute the Slytherins nodded and left for the woods.  
"What was that about?" she asked Nigel  
"Ermm nothing sweetie, just telling them to shove off"  
Lily's smile failed a bit and she carried on looking through the books. She had noticed Nigel speaking to another group of Slytherins the other day and now she hadn't seen them since. Lily edged away from Nigel but the bad thing was he was clingy.  
"Look Nigel just let me go see my friends alone, you don't have to come" she snapped.  
She sat next to Jenni.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Spectacular" Jenni replied sarcastically.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Peace"  
"Fine"  
Lily stepped away and left Jenni to what she was doing.

Sky stepped into the library arguing with Luke.  
"But I don't see the point of it, anyway won't we be cheating" Luke was saying  
"Look we need to help Jenni in any way we can and if that means giving Jenni a map of the maze I found discarded in a suit of armour then I shall give it to her" Sky told him.  
She ran to Jenni and shoved the map under her nose. Jenni looked at it for a second before tearing it up.  
"That's nice of you to do that sky but honestly I don't want it, I want to do this on my own." Jenni said still not looking up.  
Jenni was reading a book right now called 'MAZES:- How to Solve them?' It was completely pointless though. It tells you to look at the sky as well to see where you position is with the sun. How could she do that when she was underground. She threw the book aside and picked up another book from the high pile of books beside her. She sighed and opened it and read again into the cold night

2 Days away from the task Sky was walking alone up to the astronomy tower. A sign stood in the middle. It was fairly eroded but she could still make out what it had said.  
'In June 1996, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Lost His Life After Being Killed on This Tower.'  
Sky winced. She never knew this was the place that Dumbledore had died. She shivered and thought for a second. Her mum was standing up here with the death eaters that finished Dumbledore. And Harry Potter, must have been hidden over there. She looked over the battlement down to the ground. A long way to fall. And she almost did. Out of the corner of her eye a flash of green light came from the forest. The killer was still at Hogwarts. She stood back from the edge and ran back down into the castle to alert the Headmistress. As she was running down another thought of her mother. They must had ran down here when they had finished with Dumbledore. Smash. She had just ran into Nigel.  
"Hey, your new leader wants you to come, she resides in the forest and together she is going to overrun Hogwarts."  
"Did you say a Girl?"  
"Yes"  
"Hmm, sounds good"


	16. Second Task

Second Task  
Chapter 16

"Look Sky I can't talk right now. Too busy" Jenni said to Sky. As Sky was trying to tell her about Azura  
"Sorry Hun, bit busy revising for my charms practical test today" said Luke when Sky tried to tell him.  
"Sorry Not right now Sky. Sarah my cat has fallen ill, I must tend to him at once" said Amethyst with hands full of medicine.  
"Sorry Sky trying to avoid Nigel" Lily said before Sky opened her mouth.  
"Nope Sky Too Busy" said Kristy and Nick together.  
Sky sighed as no one was listening to her so she decided to face her fears and slowly walk to the clock tower courtyard, over the covered bridge and into the forest.

Jenni read for the rest of the day and expecting to see Sky sitting next to her she closed the book and said  
"Now what were you going to tell me Sky?"  
She looked around. Where was she. Out of the corner of her eye through the frozen window was a green flash once more. She shook her head thinking that she was imagining it and walked to her common room to rest. Sky wasn't there. Fears spread over her body like darts piercing her mind. What if Sky went into the forest and the green flash? She shuddered but still had nightmares about it and the task that night.

Jenni woke with a start tomorrow. A Dementor had just administered a Kiss on her in the maze. Although that was a dream she screamed and looked to her side. No Sky. This was ironic considering the miserable day. Clouds overhead with hail. Just lucky they were underground for the task. She decided to take this opportunity to grab omnioculars that she had gotten at the world cup 3 years ago and head on up to the astronomy tower. On the way up she didn't expect when turning a corner to see a swimming pool in the corridor. Jenni walked right into it to see peeves in the water chuckling. Swimming to the surface she swore loudly at him and swam along the corridor. She climbed out the other end when Peeves stuck his head and arm through the ceiling and followed Jenni as she walked to the stairs upwards. He started throwing water balloons at her. She cursed and ignored him as wave after waves of cold water rushed over her body. At the top of the tower she looked down. Clear view of the forest but she was getting even more wet now from the hail as she focused the omnioculars. Pointing it towards where she saw the flash of light she saw a woman with blue hair with tents around her. She looked up at the castle and saw Jenni, Flash of green light and Jenni dived to the ground as the light flew overhead hitting a bird out of life. She crawled to the door slowly so that she wasn't seen and hid again as another green flash came up. She quickly crawled through the door and ran down the stairs. Out the window she saw the time on the clock tower. 9am. 9am!. The Task was starting. She ran for it, down through the main corridors and the occasional swimming pool. Down flights of stairs and out to the field in Hogwarts. She was shocked what she saw then. There was no underground maze. There was an arena.

She rushed in to see Gregory stifling a laugh. She would deal with him later. For now she listened to the judge who was explaining this 4 way duel. For the champions had to duel each other and the points will be given to the order of who is left. If you fall of the sides (Since it was on a raised platform) then you're out. They stood out in the sun to a cheering crowd in seats in the wall. The champions took their place. A yellow mark for Jenni. A green mark for Francine. A Blue mark for Emma and a red mark for Gregory. A voice rang out.  
"3, 2, 1" and a whistle.  
Shouts rang out and the stadium lit with colour. Jenni cast stupefy non verbally at Emma who was opposite her. She wasn't going to fire one at Gregory. She fell. Gregory had just hit her with the leg locker curse. Jenni cursed him verbally and counter cursed it and sent one back at him. Francine was first to go. Emma hit her in the chest with a spell that caused her to go flying backwards hitting the wall behind and slid down to the ground. Jenni gulped and went on sending stupefy spells at Francine. Together Gregory and Jenni hit her at the same time causing her to skid backwards and off the platform. Now it was just you and me Jenni thought facing Gregory. She sent a small spell at him but he sent a spell back at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Heat spread over her body as she fell unconscious and soon hit a hard ground below.

Next thing she knew she was in her own world. In her dream. but she knew what had happened. They weren't really together. Her and Gregory. It was Gregory's plan to get her distracted from the task. Gregory took her to Madam Puddifoot's on purpose that day in Hogsmede. He had gotten those people to speak about the task but lead a false trail on what it was. He let her study mazes while he himself studied curses and jinxes. He had been leading her wrong all the time. Next time I see him. He is so going to wish that he never messed with me.

Light poured into her eyelids as she opened them looking up into the hospital wing. Above her was Gregory and no one else. She put all her strength in her hand and whacked him hard on the cheek.


	17. Chamber

Chamber  
Chapter 17

Arguing for a full day is not fun, especially when you're breaking up, but can you break up with someone if they were never in love with you? Well this happened between Jenni and Gregory who was now supporting a gleaming black eye from where Jenni slapped him. Was he sorry for what he did? No. Did he always hate Jenni? Yes. This upset Jenni the most. And he was actually saying Jenni. He only pretended to not know her name. He was a brilliant dancer. And now he was in the lead in the Triwizard Tournament. Also those people who said about the underground maze were his friends who he had got to mislead Jenni into studying this. Jenni tried telling the judges this but they just said it was her fault for trusting the competition. She still never saw Sky that day. She was worried now. As she was walking down the corridor back to the common room after she said to Gregory that she never wanted to see him again. Slam. She stumbled forwards as if she had just tripped over what felt like an invisible person. From what she felt that person stumbled too. And they on her way to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, for the door had just opened. She wouldn't go in there personally. Not with a physiological ghost girl moaning and crying and causing floods in the corridor. The door of it opened. Jenni walked on by though not knowing what was going to happen in 3 hours time.

Luke was searching far and wide for Sky; he must have been in every single corner of every single room of the castle. His second chance was her best friend Jenni. Every time he saw her today though she was shouting at the top of her voice at Gregory though and seemed to have no time to do anything else. Nonetheless he saw Jenni trip over something as she was preceding though the sullen corridors. They both caught sight of each other and both called to each other saying the exact same thing.  
"Have You Seen Sky? Oh I thought you might have" they both said.  
Jenni said something more. "I have a suspicion though. She may be in the forest."  
"Shall we go see?"  
"Too Dangerous, I tried to see through omnioculars and I saw a woman with tents and Slytherins round her but then she sent the killing curse at me."  
She both said there farewells and went their separate ways. Luke wanting to find Sky no matter what trouble he would get into. He followed in the dismal shadow of Jenni and followed her down to the dungeons. He hung back and heard her talking to a wall.  
"Slither"  
The Wall opened up. Slytherin common Room. He tapped his wand on his head as the disillusionment charm spread over him.  
"Slither" he said to the wall feeling stupid.  
He walked slowly through the wall and slowly started to descend quietly so Jenni could not hear him following. Slowly they entered the vast room under the lake that was the home of Slytherins. Although half the Slytherins had a new home in the tents. He started to search the common room carefully. He tried to not draw attention to himself. Unfortunately the Slytherin common room had defences for unwanted people. For on the floor was circular tile with the Slytherin logo on. What Slytherins knew was that if you trod on it, it would remove magical concealment. Luke however did not know this and trod on it. The first cry came 5 seconds later.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
He knew he was in trouble. He turned and ran but only to be hit with a leg locker curse and skid on his stomach 5 foot forwards. A Slytherin ran forwards making sure he trod on Luke's face obviously going to tell Professor Snape. And as I assumed Snape came billowing down looking at the blood covered boy who now had a broken nose and a years' worth of detention. His nose was fixed and he was tortured by scrubbing the stained floor of the Potions Classroom. A job you would not like to do with what's about to happen. If you were alone in a dismal dungeon scrubbing you would feel lonely too. The castle was gloomy this time of night. The castle might have shown silver on the outside but it was dark inside.

Jenni walked alone. News had broken out so fast you couldn't even say chamber before everybody knew about Luke Morgan sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room. She turned a corner and that's when Jenni saw her. Sky. She was writing on the wall with blood.

"The Chamber Is Open Once More, Enemies Beware, The Beast Has Taken A Life. Gregory Tate"


	18. Heir

Heir  
Chapter 18

I suppose you are wondering what happened when Sky went into the forest. Well you are about to find out now.

Sky sighed as no one was listening to her so she decided to face her fears and slowly walk to the clock tower courtyard, over the covered bridge and into the forest. It was dark. Too Dark. She navigated herself using the 4 point spell and made her way downhill though the clumps of burned wood. But why was the wood burned? Had someone used a killing curse and it set fire to the charred trees. Her thoughts were now wondering into oblivion. She imagined turning up at the camp only to see a flash of green light. Shivering she pulled a fleece over herself and pulled out her wand.  
"Lumos"  
Her wand lit instantly and shone onto the leaves and roots on the ground. Her hair fell into her eyes and she screamed when she tripped on the root. A noise behind her. She turned quickly at the sounds of hooves. Had they seen her? Too late to go back to the castle. She ran to the base of a tree and crouched down in its shadow hardly breathing. She couldn't help it, but she screamed as a centaur jumped over her and skidding along the leaves to a halt. She cowered backwards. It was going to attack her. She looked into the savage eyes and saw hatred. She unwisely moved from her place and ran along the forest floor. Only to be knocked on the floor again from what felt like the centaur's hooves. He pulled an arrow in his bow and aimed it at her heart. She took one last look of the world and closed her eyes.  
A flash of green light pierced her eyelids and faded as she heard a thump and a twang of an arrow shot through the leaves. Relieved to be alive she opened her eyes into scarlet ones. A woman with waist length blue hair spoke.  
"You come looking for me?"  
"Might be. You the one getting Slytherins?"  
"Yes, before I take you back who were your parents?"  
"Bellatrix Lestrange and..Lord Voldemort" she said hesitated and scared.  
Azura stood back for a second thinking carefully. The child of Voldemort. Should she kill her? She thought for a second of her plan to invade Hogwarts. Her eyes skimmed over the Slytherin badge. It came to her instantly.  
"Good, Follow me"  
Sky waited till she walked 10 feet away before standing up, run or follow. She followed like a sheep following the shepherd. After what felt like 15 minutes, a small light shone ahead of them. When they reached it they came to a clearing. Tents were put up in a circle and Sky was told to make herself at home in one. Azura looked up at the castle. A glint of light from the top of the astronomy tower.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
The light sunk beneath the battlements. She sent another one up. Someone knew she was here. Soon she heard shouting and cheering. The second task was being held right now. But she didn't ponder on it long. She just went back to her tent to find out the best way to deal with Sky.  
The Next Day dawned. Shouting and cheering met her ears. The bloody Quadwizard Tournament. She watched Sky as she longed to watch how Jenni did. Although she did not permit her going. She could hear the commentary. It called out and echoed over the misty treetops.  
"Gregory Tate has won the Task"  
Sky's heart fell in disbelief. She wanted revenge on Gregory Tate. Like a fire in the pit of her heart that just started to burn ferociously, longing to get revenge. Perhaps kill him. Scarlet flashed in her eyes. He face fell pale. A cry from behind her that felt distant in a way.  
"Imperio"  
She wasn't in control anymore. A voice in her head. Guiding her. Saying the same thing over and over.  
'Go to the Chamber of Secrets, Go to the bathroom of the ghost and revive the snake.'  
Like she was on impenetrable strings she obeyed and set of out of the camp. Azura had thrown a invisibility cloak over her just so no one sees. She glided under the tree tops. Although she was going in the wrong direction. She was trying to fight back. Unfortunately her will power was drained from her body like a whirlpool and she was now forced to run and punch herself. She was at the stone circle within minutes. Every minute it felt like one percent of her willpower started to get past the spell. Unfortunately the girls' bathroom was not far from this point. Although she took two portrait shortcuts to get there. Unwillingly and without seeing walked right into Jenni. They both stumbled. Sky wanted to say something but was being taken away. She tried to speak but her mouth was glued together. She entered and a eerie voice called out.  
"Who's there?  
As Sky could not say anything except emit a low hiss to the sink. Down the dusty, dark pipe and onto the bones that lay on the bottom. A toad croaked. A chicken egg lay before it. Cracks were appearing over it and Sky shielded her eyes. A low piercing cry filled the room. The Basilisk came out the egg. It was already the size of 3 humans. It slithered past and back up the pipe. Sky followed leaving the cloak behind, spoke to the beast in a hiss.  
"Gregory Tate"  
She followed behind trying not to look at it and climbed out the pipe to hear the ghost scream. She was petrified. Just luckily her target was right outside. One quick glance and he fell to the ground in a heap. The basilisk ate him whole before slithering back to the bathroom and down the pipe. Now Sky stood and looked at the puddle of blood. Dipping her hands in she faced the wall behind her and started to write.  
"The Chamber Is Open Once More, Enemies Beware, And The Beast Has Taken A Life. Gregory Tate"


	19. Slaying the Snake

Slaying the Snake  
Chapter 19

The deed was completed. The curse lifted and knocked Sky out. Jenni ran forward and knelt besides Sky. In the distance through all the turrets the clock tower chimed. Dinner has ended. Jenni thought quickly. 43 seconds. Jenni grabbed Sky's legs and dragged her reluctantly into the near-by toilet and locked the door. 10 seconds. Waiting and then,  
"AHHHH"  
Jenni nodded. People knew about the chamber now. Then a attempt to get in the bathroom. There was nowhere to hide. But the chamber was still open. It was the only way to hide. Jenni jumps down the pipe with Sky rolling down like a doll falling. The sink closed and Jenni just heard the door above open. A loud crunch signified that Sky at hit the bottom an sure enough in 2 seconds Jenni went head first into the bones. A little way ahead was a vast snake with its head turning towards them. Jenni instantly snatched Sky and turned to face the other way. She heard a slither of movement that was gradually getting louder by the second until the crunching of bones was heard. You could hear its breath and feel it on the neck as the mouth opened. The shadow that faced Jenni showed a 3 foot long fang getting closer and closer. Any second now.  
That was strange Jenni thought. Was it a female snake? Was it supposed to give out a low hiss in a girl's voice? The shadow was no longer there and the crunching of bones and the distant rumble of the pipes signified that the beast had vanished. Jenni still didn't look round but almost jumped back up the pipe when a cold hand touched her shoulder. Jenni turned reluctantly to see a shallow faced Sky who was as grey as the pipe behind. She nodded to go up the pipe. Jenni didn't question how but watched as Sky pulled two brooms out her enchanted handbag and handed one over to Jenni without looking. At that they both rose from the ground and flew vertically upwards. Sky hissed and the sink opened. No-one was in the bathroom. Well. Moaning Myrtle doesn't count.  
"Are you ok?" asked Sky who was now a normal shade of skin.  
"Been better" Jenni replied handing back the broom.  
Sky casually opened the door like she had just been to the bathroom and squeezed past the crowd gathered round the writing. Together she and Jenni made their way through the many corridors and stairs and called it a night.

News spread fast and that morning Luke sat down under the black banners of the hall and waited for the mourning and morning speech from McGonagall. As she came into the hall she was followed by two people. She gestured them a seat at either side of her golden seat and stood at the podium. The sound of scraping benches met everyone's ears as everyone stood up. McGonagall signalled for them to sit down and she also sat down. Was she doing a speech? Who are the two people sitting either side of her. Luke stared for a long time before he realised there was food on the table but he had just missed the starter. After a rushed main course and dessert the fest finished. Now McGonagall stood up and so did the two visitors.  
"I am sorry to say that Hogwarts is no longer safe. The chamber of secrets is open once more and Harry Potter can't save us this time. A life has already been taken as you may already know. We are now deeply concerned about the well fare of this school. We have the Chamber opened and there is a rumour that there is a Murderer in the Forest. Also students are going missing. And I must say that the Triwizard Tournament has been demolished. As of tomorrow the Hogwarts Express will be coming and all of you will be evacuated. Unfortunately walking to the station will cut across near the forest. Therefore you shall be guarded by Dementors on your way there. You will have to pack your things tonight and notify your parents or guardians that you shall be arriving home. Now a few words from Mr and Mrs Tate" And at that McGonagall sat down again and listened to the mourning of Gregory Tate.  
The speech went on until finally they were issued away. There were no classes today. Just painfully sad Teenagers packing away their things into dusty suitcases. Owls were collected from the owlery and people were meeting up in the courtyards to say farewell. Sky spotted Luke sulking on a small rock in the stone circle. Sky skipped over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The embraced and walked slightly away.  
"I'm sorry this is all my fault" Sky whispered with tears trickling down her cheek and falling to the ground.  
"How on earth did you work that one out?" Luke said.  
"It was me, I opened the chamber, and I'm the one who made us all leave"  
Luke stood for a second as his face turned red and then walked over to the lake and stuck his head in the water. Bubbles were emerging to the surface and after a minute he took his head out.  
"Well surely if you can open the chamber you can close it again?"  
"It doesn't work like that, someone needs to slay the snake."  
"Do it then!"  
"But I'm scared."  
"Oh my God, you've gone near it before"  
"Yes but I wasn't myself"  
"Does that make a difference?"  
People were starting to stare at them now as the volume of their voices started increasing. Luke swore and turned away once again for the second time in their relationship and marched away. Sky let herself fall backwards on the leaves and curled up into a ball. If it was only that simple. About an hour later the sky started to darken. Sky uncurled and stood up stretching. She was still sobbing a bit. Just sniffing really. She watched as the last amount of light disappeared behind the trees. Their last evening at Hogwarts. And it couldn't be worse.


	20. Capture

Capture  
Chapter 20

The golden morning sun rose gently above the dark hills of April. And the houses of Hogsmede were illuminated in the sun. Figures appeared outside Honeydukes and whipped their wands out. They nodded to each other and divided into two. One half went into the forest whereas the other half went into the school grounds.  
Sky woke with a start the next day. Had she dreamed about the chamber and her falling out with Luke? Sitting up in her bed she saw the packed suitcase on the floor. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Putting on muggle clothes she packed her pyjamas and leftover clothes and frowned. Leaving the common room she climbed the staircase and looked at the deserted Viaduct Entrance. The door suddenly opened and Sky kept to the shadows as they searched the "deserted" Viaduct Entrance. Following instructions they walked cautiously up the stone steps and into the portrait hall. Sky followed on behind but still keeping well back. They went straight past the writing on the wall and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. One of them examined the sink and the others looked around the cubicles. One looked around quickly an saw Sky watching. Sky had been stunned. Great she thought.  
"Nice one Moody"  
"I keep telling you call me Alistair. Not Moody. Name is Alistair Moody II remember"  
The person who spoke had messy dark blond hair and his face was a bit distorted in places. Like his father he was an Auror and a member of the Order. He did not know his father for when he was born he was smuggled away and he never saw his father. He only knew about him. He didn't even know if he was alive. All the records of the Second Wizarding War were wiped.  
Sky was dragged into the bathroom. Moody lent over her and examined her.  
"Revive Her" He grumbled.  
Sky was released and asked to say open in parseltongue. She backed away and accidentally stumbled into Myrtle. She hissed and the sink opened slowly.  
Still on the floor yelps were heard and 3 thuds. Sky with her eyes closed and her head in her arms hissed again and heard something slither down the pipe. Sky looked up.3 aurors including Moody lay dead on the floor and Myrtle was suspended in mid air and emitting a black smoke.  
It felt like eternity passed now. She could either go down and stop this thing and stop Hogwarts closing or she could be a coward and leave the castle to the snake. If they stayed and the snake is killed then Azura would still be scheming and if we left the entire wizarding world in Britain could crumble. Sky put her hand over her eyes and sat on the wet, cold hard floor and thought deeply.  
The room had turned white. And she didn't remember a warm soft bed. And curtains round it. To be honest she never remembered the adult patients and medi-wizards around her either. Or the London Skyline. A drip was coming out of her arm. And she defiantly never remembered it being May.  
She had been out for a month. How many more deaths had there been? What about Hogwarts? Surely it is still open. What about friends. Luke? Jenni? Everyone else?  
She noticed Get Well Soon cards by her bed. She slowly reached out for one. Hold on. Surely St. Mungo's didn't have drips. They used magic. And the skyline was wrong for St Mungos. Her wand and robes were gone. Slowly she opened the card.

Skyler Riddle

Hope you get well soon

Your Father, Tom

She dropped the card and stared at her reflection. She still looked the same. Some of the patients around her seemed familier but why? A woman approached her now.  
"Ah your awake, at last! I thought you left us" She chuckled.  
"Where's my wand?" Sky asked.  
"Excuse me, I don't know what you mean. I could fetch you a toy wand from the shop."  
"No my magical wand that I got from Ollivander's"  
The woman chuckled. "Ah you kids and your funny imaginations"  
"What do you know about Sirius Black?" Sky asked hoping that she would say.  
"Who?"  
That was it. Almost every muggle knew Sirius Black. He was on the muggle news.  
So was it all a dream. Hogwarts and her friends.  
"Can I go for a walk?" Sky asked.  
"YOU MUST Stay in this room" She started to shout but became quieter.  
"Can I walk around this room?"  
"I think that would be ok"  
Sky listened closely to her that time. She recognised the voice. She looked at the faces of the other patients. Or should she say other Slytherins. She thought to herself then examined the window. You could see cars but none were moving. There was no noise. Then she was certain something else was going on. She walked back to her bed and went behind the woman. Quickly she yanked her hair and the wig fell off revealing waist length blue hair. Sky now knew. She ran out the door and wasn't surprised to see the forest floor. She ran full pelt up towards the castle knowing Azura was seconds behind. She tripped at the last hurdle. And Azura stepped from behind.  
"You're going to pay for what you did young Sky" Azura breathed.  
Sky knew the curse was coming.  
Why did it feel like an earthquake? They were loud footprints coming from nearby. And small footsteps running away.  
Sky opened her eyes. A small Giant. Rumours say its Hagrid's Brother. Perhaps it is. But now is not the time to dwell on that.  
Suddenly her mind went blank. A voice was echoing inside her head.  
"Kill Jenni, Open the Chamber and Kill Jenni"  
"No" Sky's voice said  
"Kill Jenni, Open the Chamber and Kill Jenni!"  
"No!" Sky Said again.  
"KILL JENNI NOW!"  
"NOOO!"  
"Kill Jenni, Open the Chamber and Kill Jenni"  
"Fine, I give in, I will open the chamber…. And Kill Jenni"


	21. Toad

Toad  
Chapter 21

Would she though? Would she really kill her best friend. She was already in the castle again. People all around her were giving her daggers and she shrunk like she was small and puny and people towered over her. The thought of killing Jenni was hard to resist. She walked loosely again through the castle and entered the bathroom once again. The pipe was big but she wasn't sure now if she should. From behind she felt someone shove her in. She looked up and only made out a hufflepuff badge. She was now falling deep and after a few more dreading seconds hitting the hard bones on the floor. She had a strange feeling sending down her spine that she was being followed. She couldn't see in the dark dismal pipe but it was too quiet. Sky moved quickly and silently now trying to ignore the dread in her stomach. She never was under the imperious curse. Well she never succumbed to it. But it was foolish to think that she could come down here and kill the snake. But it was too late. For one, she knew she was being followed and two, she knew who it was and what had happened. The real person had never come to Hogwarts and was being held in Azura's tent. Sky hissed in the darkness now. Hoping that the snake will do as she would say.  
Sky could now hear the footsteps behind her and they were getting louder. Sky couldn't handle it anymore. Non verbally she cried in her head. STUPIFY. A thud was heard. Now for the snake. She was not prepared. But a voice appeared in her head.  
'The Heir brings it to life, the heir brings it to death'  
She had never known what that phrase meant until this very moment. At that moment she was at the door that led to the chamber. She sighed and hissed. It opened slowly and Sky entered. The big green things was slithering around the stone floor unaware of any disturbance. Sky snuck down and crept past the back of the snake with her eyes closed. She tripped. She heard the snake's head turn.  
"Hashni Sephara" Sky uttered.  
The snake understood and slithered fast away from her. Completely unaware that it will come to and end very soon. The face of Salazar Slytherin hung on the wall. Now for the weapon. She cried open in parsletongue and entered the mouth of Slytherin. It led to a sub chamber where the Snake lived in hibernation. And hanging on the wall was a great sword with Emeralds incrusted in its blade. She took it from the wall and closed her eyes. This was it. It was either the Snake, or her that goes.  
"FORSUA" She cried. (Come)  
The snake obeyed and slowly slithered towards the mouth. Hiding the sword behind her back she left the mouth and listened inventively for the snake. She could feel his head above her.  
"Salazar Slytherin hatched your ancestor to brew and guard this chamber. But 54 years ago you were unleashed upon the school and killed the ghost in the bathroom above. Then again 7 years ago you attacked the school but it wasn't fatal. But this time you come upon my call and you murder the boy Gregory Tate, well it ends here. I officially close the CHAMBER OF SECRETS"  
She swung the sword up and felt a tug as it hid the snake's throat. It thudded to the ground and this time the snake will never return. The snake will never be used as a weapon against the school. Sky dropped the sword and opened her eyes. The snake lay with it's eyes closed, dead on the floor. Sky stepped forward. That was it, Hogwarts was…Safe. Well not exactly. Sky was heading back up the tunnel but she saw no one. They stunned person had vanished. Or should I saw Amethyst had vanished. No, Should I say Azura. For Sky now knew. They had never seen Amethyst. The Amethyst we knew was Azura. Always Azura. Sky left the bathroom now. The first thing she did now was go up the staircases of the school. She had to know now. The corridor with the gargoyle stood at the end was strangely empty. The gargoyle spoke.  
"The Headmistress is currently Out of the Castle"  
Sky sighed, but for some reason that wasn't a gargoyle's voice like the rest and it wasn't McGonagall's voice. It was a high pitched squeaky voice, which sounded full of authority.  
It was the voice of the new headmistress. It was the voice of a Toad. It was the voice of Dolores Jane Umbridge.


	22. Death

Death  
Chapter 22

The Evil witch that was Umbridge, Headmistress! The words vibrated round the school like a flu epidemic. People were asking the same questions. The 7th years grumbled with distaste. They were quite old now because some chose to come back to Hogwarts if they missed the four years. One Gryffindor spat in disgust. She had long bushy brown hair. She was a 7th year but she never came back to Hogwarts to finish it before the school closure and decided to come back to finish her 7th year now. Rumours are she used to hang around with Harry Potter at school. She doesn't talk to anyone though. She spends all her time in the library or writing notes to her boyfriend. Her name was Hermione. She was the clever one of the Harry Potter trio. Slytherins rejoiced though. Almost all of them signed up for the Inquisitorial Squad, Many people heard about Umbridge from older siblings. What she was capable of.  
A week into term she had put up the educational decree number 87. Quidditch was banned, No mentioning Harry Potter, No approaching Hermione Granger, no spells at all. All wands were locked away. Everything was made theory. Even teachers had to forfeit their wands. It was like your soul ripping away,  
In the days to come Hermione Granger acted weirdly. She was smiling. And she spent all day watching the sky outside. As if expecting something. Classes soon became dull without spells. People even broke their own bones to get out of class. Sky sat quietly in her potions class. It was the only practical class left. They were inventing today. Person with the best potion wins. No-one's heart was in it. No-one spoke. No-one breathed. It was so silent you could hear the drips from the gutter outside. The rest of the day went slowly. Teachers weren't really trying. You take their wands away. You take away their will to teach. It was like a dark cloud shrouded Hogwarts from the Wizarding world. Like it became a muggle school.  
Rumours spread round the school that the wands were being burnt in a furnace forever. But that probably wasn't true. Luke sat in his cold bed in the deserted blackened Hufflepuff common room. What was to become of Hogwarts? He sighed and rolled over. He had to go talk to Sky. Forgive her. It seemed to him that if something goes bad at Hogwarts. It gets sorted but in its place is something more evil. Every time. He climbed out of bed. He knew he would be in detention if he leaves. Everyone had to be back by 6. It was ten minutes to. People were already starting to file into the room. One by one. He thought. He got the answer quickly. He ambled to the window. Since it was in the dungeons, windows were small and at the roof almost. He climbed on a bed and climbed the curtains. He looked out the window It wasn't a huge drop. About 20 feet. He went feet first, And his body balanced and slid out. He fell without sustaining any injuries. The only problem now is he was standing on a cliff facing the viaduct. Above him was the window and above that was a tiny footpath. He had been climbing before but not without a rope. He had to now. The sun was starting to set now. He climbed up and reached the window. He forgot the footpath was a outcrop in the rock. He closed his eyes looking for his wand.  
"That evil TOAD!" he shouted when he realised he didn't have it.  
He climbed using his agility sideways. The footpath must end somewhere. After five minutes he finally saw the footpath join the wall. He sighed and climbed up and jumped on the footpath. Thanks to the darkness he was virtually invisible. He crawled along the footpath and jumped up to the stone bridge. He then shook his head remembering he couldn't go inside. He jumped back down and walked along the footpath again. He was about to turn the corner onto the lawn but 20 wands pointed at him. Of course, the inquisitorial dorks were allowed to keep their wands.  
"Ahh, what do we have here, Is someone climbing the walls. That won't do. Just lucky we use the Detection Spell. Now lets see, One month Detention. No. Two months. No that's too soft, Detention till the summer. And maybe longer," said a high pitched voiced. She stood small but dignified, pointing her own tiny wand at Luke.  
20 red lights shot across the ground. Luke cowered but never felt the stunning. He looked up. Hermione was standing there with the shield charm protecting us. Fireworks lit the sky above. What the, Luke thought watching as two broomsticks gleamed in the distance. A cry of glee echoed across the ground.  
"Oi! Toadface, remember me?" George Weasley laughed. He dropped a stink bomb and it fell on Umbridge's head. A portable swamp dropped from Ron Weasley's hand and exploded trapping Umbridge in a swamp. The Shield charm stopped the swamp affecting Luke and Hermione though. The fireworks changed shape and changed into a Phoenix which flew right through Umbridge. She screamed and fired spells ferociously into the air. Ron laughed and threw levitated a niffler from Hagrid's garden and onto Umbridge's head. It immediately went for her necklace. The inquisitorial squad were running away now. As Ron and George and Hermione and Luke laughed a blinding green light shot from the forest across the ground and hit Umbridge in the back. She went flying forwards and hit the ground. Luke stared. The scene repeated over and over in his mind. How the life was pulled away instantly. How quick it lasted. No-one spoke. The laughter wasn't the only thing that had died. Pupils who had been watching at windows streamed out the castle. Some even cheered and laughed. Sky stood in her nightgown at Luke. Like it was his fault.. The school looked stunned. But the most joyful of them all was the Deputy-Headmaster, or now Headmaster Filch.


	23. Valentine's Day

Valentines' Day  
Chapter 23

But he too was now lying dead on the grass next to Umbridge. Azura had vanished now. George and Ron flew away still stunned of what happened. And a woman stood at the gates. The proper headmistress. Professor McGonagall.  
But that part of the story was a month ago. The sunlight of May shone on the lake which reflected like a mirror onto the castle above. Sky walked alone in the lightened corridors. Her waist length hair blowing gently in the wind. She looked out the arched window. The mountains were brown again. Some had white but only 2 mountains. Sky's golden eyes scanned the clock tower courtyard below and beyond that to the stone circle. Luke was lying on a small rock to the edge of the circle. She sighed. She wanted to be together again but she knew he would bite her head off. She stared for a while at him before realising she was late for charms. Sprinting across the many corridors or Hogwarts she raced into the classroom. And the first thing she noticed was Luke, who usually sat next to her was absent. Was he still at the stone circle?  
Class ended. The sun was now falling behind the hills. Light was fading from the castle walls. Sky pushed her way out the classroom first. She raced down to the hall for dinner. Wanting to see were Luke was. But she took the long way. Through the clock tower again. He was still there. On the rock. But someone else was with him. Sky's heart broke. He was kissing the girl. She couldn't make her out. Her back was turned. Rage boiled up inside her but before she knew what she was doing a stunning spell hit the girl kissing Luke. Her face was revealed. Amethyst. Sky ran away from the window not wanting to be seen. She now would never be able to apologise and be back together. Too late. Silvery tears streamed from the golden eyes. She burst into the great hall, half way through dinner. She ignored the staring faces as she took her place next to Jenni at the Slytherin Table. She told Jenni what happened through her tears. Jenni shook her head.  
"Really, it's your own fault. You never got back together with him. Rumours had it he tried to see you the night Umbridge died" Jenni replied.  
Sky looked at the Hufflepuff table. He still wasn't there. She sighed and picked up her bag and left without another word. She walked slowly along the corridors. She needed her owl. The owlery seemed to be the best place to relax. She wasn't thinking or watching. She entered the clock tower courtyard and walked across the covered bridge, only just remembering where it came out at. She spotted Luke and Amethyst kissing again. Trying to ignore them she walked away from them and walked up the steep path to the owlery. Still crying she started to run. She thought it might make it obvious if she did she slowed down to a walk again but now she had reached the steps she saw a small figure in the corner of her eye coming closer. She gasped and ran up the steps and into the owlery. She pointed her wand at the door and locked it. She now ran up the stairs to the top floor, opened the door there and locked it too. She was now standing in a small room that was used for sending owls out. She sat on the windowsill. It was a long way up. She could see Amethyst waiting on her own in the stone circle. Footsteps uttered from below. She saw Luke unlock the main door and walk in the owlery. She waited quietly. The door handle glowed and turned. Luke stepped into the room and closed the door.  
"Look I'm sorry. I was going to get back together, but I didn't think you would want to, you gave me a look the night Umbridge died. Sorry, but I'm with Amy now." he sighed.  
"I accept that you're with Amy, go to her, she looks lonely from here" Sky said not turning her head.  
She tried to keep her voice normal. She heard the door open and close again and watched him walk out the main door to the stone circle were he embraced Amethyst. Sky sighed and lay down on the floor.  
She had slept there the whole night. She woke up blue from the cold and wet from her tears. She looked up. She wasn't the only one who slept outdoors. She saw Luke and Amethyst still on the same rock. She sighed and lay back down with her eyes still open. Minutes passed. The occasional owl would fly overhead. Sky sighed. She was taking this a bit over the top. She got dumped. She had to get over it. She sat up and left the room. She took a deep breath and walked back down the path, past Luke and over the covered bridge. She heard them waking up behind her. She started running again and this time not stopping  
Jenni woke suddenly that morning. Someone shook her awake and left an envelope on her bedside table. She opened it, her eyes still a bit blurred from sleep.

Dear Jennifer Brooks.  
Due to unfortunate circumstances the Third and Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament has been cancelled. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused.  
Yours Faithfully  
Professor M McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Jenni sighed. Well at least that was one less thing to worry about. She sighed.  
Luke walked away from a crying Amethyst, he had just broken up with her. He knew his heart was not quite whole without Sky. She made him happy. Well, most the time. He got rid of the thought with the snake and her father. He entered the hall. Sky was sitting at the corner of the table, closest to the door. He smiled at her and cautiously walked over.  
"Hey"  
"Hello" she replied coldly.  
"I broke up with Amy"  
"That's nice"  
"I feel, I feel I'm not whole without you"  
"And."  
"I was wondering is we could try again"  
Sky's eyes widened. She leant in and kissed him. It felt like and hour was compressed into the 5 seconds they were kissing.  
"Does that answer your question?"


	24. Portkey

Portkey  
Chapter 24

Luke looked down at her and leant in to kiss her again. Luke noticed some people with disapproving eyes looking there way, but he didn't care. Who cared what other people thought about them. Luke didn't and Sky didn't. As long as they were together.  
"You two together again then?" called a voice.  
Sky turned around to see Jenni walking across the covered bridge from the clock tower courtyard beaming.  
"Knew you guys would get back together, I had a good feeling" she grinned.  
Sky ran to hug her and smiled back at Luke. They started to walk back inside, Sky who had spent all night out in the owlery, really wanted to get back into the warmth of the castle. She felt like nothing could go wrong. They entered the great hall beaming, Luke and Sky linked in arms. A movement from the Hufflepuff table indicated Amethyst had run from the hall. Luke felt sorry for her as she passed. The owls swooped down as they sat at the table back opposite each other. A letter dropped in front of Sky.

'Sky  
I'm afraid Me and Jeff are moving out the country and that involves taking you out of Hogwarts. I'm sorry but it's for the best, but I'm sure Beauxbatons will be as good as Hogwarts. In the package is a portkey, touch it and you shall be in our new home, See you soon  
Your Guardian.  
Laura.'

Sky burst out crying. Luke swerved round and Sky handed him the note. Luke read the note quickly and hugged her.  
"Don't go…"  
"I have to Luke, I won't be allowed to stay here"  
"Explain then"  
"Explain what?"  
"That you have good friends here and if you're going…I'll go…"  
"What?"  
"I'll go with you, the year is practically finished here"  
"What about Jenni?"  
"Jenni" Luke called down the table,.  
Jenni sighed and walked over, "What do you want Luke?"  
Luke handed her the note. Jenni read it and the further she read into it, the more she started to cry.  
"The Thing is, If Sky is going, I'm going with her, we were wondering about you…"  
"Luke. I can't go. My Parents would murder me. Literally. I'm so sorry Sky. We can still write to each other…"  
Sky hugged her tight still crying as the portkey began to glow hot. Sky looked round quickly waving to anyone watching as she and Luke were jerked forward by the navel and disappeared from Hogwarts.

Sun poured into the spinning as Luke and Sky spun to the French ground with a thump. But someone else clung to the portkey. Jenni span and crashed into the sofa of Sky's new home. Sky's parents stood in the living room doorway staring at the two strangers with Sky.  
"Jeff, Laura, this is Luke Morgan and Jenni! I thought you weren't coming!"  
"Why are they here?" inquired Laura.  
"They wouldn't let me leave Hogwarts, so they came with me…Mum…Luke, is my boyfriend" Sky said as she held Luke's hand.  
Laura scowled and waved her wand as three suitcases appeared in front of them.  
"Well you should get going to Beauxbatons" she said as she turned a bottle cap into a portkey.  
Sky glowered at her and touched the portkey. Luke grabbed his and Sky's suitcase and kissed Sky in front of Laura and smirked at her. Jenni grinned and grabbed her own suitcase as they span away to the Beauxbaton Grounds.


	25. Beauxbatons

Beauxbatons  
Chapter 25

Spinning and spinning towards Beauxbatons. They let go of the portkey and revolved back down to Earth. The unfortunate thing was that they landed in a swimming pool full of relaxing pupils. The landing caused a wave of water to knock them off air beds floating on the surfaces. They scowled at the three of them who were soaked in their Hogwarts robes. They climbed out the pool. Some people were muttering behind them. The looked up at the building. Many decorative white stone towers topped off with aqua spires dominated the scene. They appeared to have arrived in a courtyard. Strolling across the white stone was the tallest woman they had ever seen, Jenni even opened her mouth a bit.  
"Ahh, zis is the new three students joining Beauxbatons, yes? From Ogwarts?" Madame Maxime asked them.  
"Oui Madame Maxime" replied Sky.  
"Follow me, s'il vous plait"

They followed her through beautiful corridors that's floors were laminated white and walls were sparkling aqua and bedecked with pictures or the most spectacular places on Earth. They were led into a large room with a high ceiling (Probably because of the height of Madame Maxime). This appeared to be her office. She sat down at her desk and made three armchairs appear in front of it. They sat down.  
"Zere is more of you than expected, i was under zee impression there was to be only 1 pupil coming" She told them.  
"I'm sorry Madame Maxime, these two refused to let me go unless they would come with me."  
Jenni and Luke nodded.  
"Eet is no problem"  
"Thanks you" said Jenni and Luke simultaneously.  
After a while Madame Maxime gave them all timetables and a Map. They were all put in the same house and were told to go unpack.

Close by a girl stepped onto the grounds of the school. Her eyes were a dazzling blue and her hair was chestnut coloured. She smirked. Her 'Name' was Amber Smyth. That's what everyone were fooled into thinking. Amber got out a flask and drunk from it. Her features became more prominent. She shook from the taste of the grey mud like potion. The streaks of blue in her hair turned back to chestnut again. She walked forward. Her target. Sky Lestrange.

In a distant tower, Sky and Jenni were unpacking their clothes into the cupboard. Madame Maxime had left them a French phrasebook for them to learn. They put it aside and laid down on the watery sheets. Also on their beds were new uniform. They took off their Hogwarts robes and put them in the trunk and changed into their new robes. Downstairs in the common room, Luke was waiting in his new sky blue robes. They had decided to tour the palace to get to know it better. They had to keep glancing at the map. They found their way down to the library, it was next to the swimming pool they almost destroyed earlier. They even befriended another British girl. She had chestnut hair and deep blue eyes. Her name was Amber Smyth. She was in the library when they entered. Sky eyed her though, her features were a bit distorted, and she was a bit taller, with tiny flecks of blue in her hair. Almost like... . Amber took a drink and her features restored. Sky continued to eye her. After a while Amber left, but she had left behind her flask by accident. When she was completely gone, Sky walked over to the table she was at and sniffed the flask. She dropped it to the floor. Polyjuice potion. Blue hair. Tall.  
"JENNI" she shouted.  
Jenni came running over.  
"You know the drink Amber drunk, it was polyjuice potion, smell" She offered the drink to her. Jenni sniffed and nodded. "Before she drank it though, she was taller with BLUE hair. Azura"  
Jenni gasped and they retold the story to Luke. They wanted to stay here but they just couldn't They ran back to their dorm and packed again. They wanted to be conspicuous so they put there suitcases in Jenni's beaded bag that she had, that was bigger on the inside. They slowly walked down and out into the sloping lawns away from Beauxbatons. Only at that point did they realise. They were alone and run aways.


	26. Meadow

The Meadow  
Chapter 26

Running away. But why run. She would always find. No matter where they had gone. She followed. But why particularly them. Lights were starting to dot the navy sky of France as they thought about the situation.  
"What situation!" Luke blurted out, "We're stuck in France, what else is there to think about".  
The other two merely nodded. They arrived in a small deserted meadow about the size of the great hall. They sat in the shadow of the trees at one end and sighed. They couldn't possibly walk the whole length of France and then England. Jenni was learning to apparate but she still hadn't fully got how to do it yet. They were exhausted from walking. Fortunately for Luke and Sky, Jenni was seventeen which meant she could do magic out of school. She conjured a tent and they sat in it. It wasn't magical, just a normal muggle tent. They sat in it thinking of what to do next. Luke kept suggesting apparation. But Jenni decided against it. Sky decided to let those two argue. She yawned and stretched out the tent. She started walking along the meadow and staring up at the constellations.  
She sat there for 5 minutes or so when she looked back at the tent. A light shone across the grass and the faint smell of food came from it. Sky turned again and blinked. She squinted into the tree, she thought she saw.  
A red stream of light came bolting towards Sky as she dived to the ground to dodge it. Underage magic or not, she wasn't going to let that stop her from defending herself.  
"Protego!" she screamed.  
Azura strolled out from behind the trees, her wand pointing at Sky's chest, her eyes filled with madness and longing.  
"At last, I have caught up with you Sky." she said sharply and manically.  
"FLIPENDO" came a cry from behind. Luke had shot a greed spark at Azura and she flipped about twenty times backwards.  
She looked even more manical when she stood up. Her hair in front of her face as she whipped her wand at Luke.  
"LAPIFORS" she screamed.  
Luke was hit in the chest as he started to shrink, his features contorting. His figure becoming rabbit like. After 5 seconds he had transformed fully into a rabbit. Azura fixed her gaze back to Sky, her eyes bulging now. When Azura was hit a second time as the cry of "Stupefy" called across the meadow. Jenni ran towards Sky and pointed her wand at Azura. She was not quick enough though.  
"CRUCIO"  
Azura screamed.  
Jenni fell to the ground and writhed in agony on the floor. Azura's eyes glued to Jenni, Sky cried "Expelliarmus". Azura's wand flew out her hand and Jenni gasped for air.  
"JENNI! ARE YOU OK?" cried Sky.  
A rabbit hopped over to Jenni and looked up at her.  
"Lapifors!, they would make a nice couple" Azura laughed manically as she watched Jenni become like Luke.  
Sky looked beside herself. Her eyes flashed Scarlet. Her nose like slits. She wanted to do an unforgivable curse. Her anger pulsed through her. Her wand pointed toward Azura.  
"AV..PRETRIFICUS TOTALUS" said Sky hesitantly.  
Azura keeled over and the air was filled with cracks.  
A dozen men stood round the scene and immediately swarmed round Sky.  
"You and your friends have repeatedly used underage magic, please explain yourself."  
Sky collapsed to the floor and pointed to Azura. The wizards rushed over to panted and crawled over to where Luke and Jenni were.  
"Excusme?" Sky slurred.  
One of the wizards dispatched and walked over.  
Sky pointed to Luke and Jenni, "My friends, transfigured by her, can't get them back"  
The wizard smiled and waved his wand. A few seconds later, Jenni and Luke lay on their fronts with their head in the grass, fully grown again.  
One of the wizards were talking now.  
"Ironic, mass-murderer, taken down by her sister, isn't that right Miss Riddle" the wizard said to Azura.  
Sky stared at them flabbergasted. WHAT! She thought. Azura was…when…was that why she was hunting us down then? Azura glared at Sky and half the men disapparated with her. The other remaining men walked the children back to their tent to pack their things. Really it was the wizards who did it. The three friends where in such a state of shock to talk. Suddenly Sky arm was held. Sky flinched thinking she was in a nightmare. She certainly thought that when she was suddenly being pulled through a breathless dark tube. She panted fore breath at the end of the tunnel and found herself standing in Hogsmede high street. All of them were. Sky looked up at the castle thinking about everything that happened in the previous year. The school was like a nightmare. Maybe the wizards could tell that because he booked us rooms in the Three Broomsticks for the night. He preferred that we wend to the castle in bright daylight. He left them standing in the dingy doorway of the room. Jenni whose hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were still wide and bulgy. Luke look disoriented and Sky. Sky was a complete mess. They sat on their respective bed and stared at each other. Not saying a word. They entered the nightmares Quietly.


	27. 5 Years Past

5 Years Past  
Chapter 27  
Final Chapter

Faint sunlight smeared the landscape weakly. Exams were over, and the scarlet train would be taking them to the dull world again the following day. Many students took this time to wish farewell to their fellow classmates.  
Sky lay down in her cold bed gazing blankly at the green walls of the dormitory. The memories of last month still lingered in her mind, but she repressed it. She was sad to be leaving, her half packed suitcase cut into her skin at the end of the bed as she retracted it. Jenni peered in and sat on the bed opposite to Sky.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Meh, sad to be leaving everyone and your not coming back, you will stay in touch won't you?"  
"Yeah of course I will" Jenni beamed. "I'll send an owl every week if you like?"  
"Yeah" Sky grinned half heartedly.

Lily staggered down the grand staircase. The last few moths had been rough. She had to go back to St Mungos with a severe case of dragon pox. She had only got back this morning with her disgruntled parents forcing her to go back to school even though there were no classes and two days left. She limped into the saturated Great Hall that glittered in the golden sunlight. Her face shone brightly as heads turned towards her. One boy even got up when he saw her.  
"Lily!" Luke cried.  
He sprinted over to her arms stretched wide as they hugged friendly. The smiled at each other as Luke informed Lily of everything that had happened in the past few months. She gasped in all the good places but she laughed when Luke told her Umbridge and Filch died.

That afternoon, Lily and Luke met up with Jenni and Sky and the embraced each other and they walked across the grounds beaming towards the boathouse. Sky noticed a figure sitting on the water bank with her feet in the water.

Amethyst gazed into the distance blankly. She was thinking. Slightly kicking her water in the glazy water that moved very slightly to the gentle breeze. The smell of the leaves brushed around her nose soothingly. She heard the slight thud of footprints behind her. She turned to see four almost grown up strangers standing behind her. She stood up out of the water and faced them. They smiled at her. Amethyst stared at them. And suddenly she was running towards them arms opened out wide and everyone else in the group followed suit. All was made up.

Lily insisted that they had to do something together one last time as a whole group. What best to have a laugh with friends than Quidditch. They skipped slowly there hand in hand again with Amethyst as well. They grabbed the brooms and instead of playing proper quidditch, they played air tag. Luke was 'it' first. He soared high into the air over the training grounds and chased after Lily who was speeding away over the greenhouses. He caught her and sped away fast over the transfiguration courtyard.

People watched in awe, most of them grabbed their own brooms and soon the quidditch tag game wasn't just the original 5 players but around 50. It cause a bit of confusion, but people laughed and cheered. People who did not want to join in lied down on the grass and watched. A smile was on almost everyone's face, it got their minds away from the leaving tomorrow. When it started to get dark everyone dismounted and made their way to the great hall for the ending feast.

The room was empty except for the tables and benches when they entered. They ambled across the hall wondering what was happening. When everyone was seated a window opened at the far end of the hall and a breeze flew in as the window shut. People stared but none realised that the enchantment on the ceiling was engulfing the entire hall and no one could see one another. The hall fell silent. After a minute of silence the enchantment rose revealing fireplaces with dancing yellow flames with a small badger dancing in them. Shiny yellow utensils such as plates and cutlery appeared and Banners with the Hufflepuff logo bedecked the hall. The teachers had appeared suddenly beaming down on them all as plates after plates after plates filled up with mountains of food. Scurrying of hands grabbed and the sound of clanging and tingling of metal forks all clanging across the hall was music to the ears.

Morning dawned with a foggy scene across the castle, soon to be deserted for a summer once more. Students rose early and collected their items and soon multicoloured students were strolling across the ground pulling numerous cases and animal cages. Luke strolled onto the freshly cut grass pulling his cases as he went along. He was soon followed by the half veela Sky he beamed up at him as she walked with him. Soon all of the gang were there. Amethyst humming cheery songs holding hands with Lily, swinging her arms as she slowly skipped to walking pace, holding hands with Jenni who looked saddened back up at the school. She held hands with Luke who held his arm around Sky. They strolled together towards Hogsmede station as the sunlight broke through the clouds onto them.

Five Years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts where Harry Potter triumphed over Lord Voldemort. One year had passed, and it had been the best year of Luke's Life.


End file.
